


Fate? Woozi x Reader (fanfiction)

by W00zi17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 17carat, F/F, Fanfiction, Seventeen - Freeform, Woozi, boysbe, carat, darkseventeen, jihoon - Freeform, kpop, loveandletter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W00zi17/pseuds/W00zi17
Summary: You pass the auditions at Pledis entertainment and await for a group to be assigned to. You wait at the cafe across the street waiting for a call from Han Seong Su the CEO of Pledis entertainment. Soon you had been assigned with the 12 boys who had lost another member and desperately needed another member for their debut that was set to be held in 6 months. Seventeen. In the end you found yourself being attracted to one of the quieter members of Seventeen.(SORRY FOR CUTTING OUT THE8!)PS: there will be cliche scenes and there may be some swearing





	1. Seventeen?

Hello all the CARATS who are reading this or people who read this just for fun. I hope you all will enjoy this book and please be patient with me if I don't upload chapters regularly. I'm still in middle school or high school in some areas (grade 8.) Now let's get on with the actual story!  
Y/N: your name  
L/N: last name  
Daebak: Unbelievable/amazing/wow!  
|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|  
Walking inside Pledis entertainment for the second time, the huge building still seems overwhelming to me. 'I still can't believe I made it this far...' I think to myself. Looking around, all employees were dressed up yet I was just wearing casual clothes, it felt really out of place. I thought it'd be louder in here especially because of all the open space and employees but the building was almost empty! I wish I knew someone... Maybe I should just wait at the cafe. I spot a cafe across the lobby and order a drink.  
"Hello, what would you like today?"  
"A small green tea frappuccino."  
"Is that all for today?"  
"Yes"  
"That'll be 5000 won ($5) please."  
Quickly I hand her the money, anxiety filled my mind as I waited for the phone call. She handed me my drink after a few minutes, the drink wasn't bad considering it was 5000 won. I kept tapping my finger on the white table while I sipped my drink. The tap sound repeated in my mind, it had somehow calmed me. My finger froze mid-tap as I felt a vibration against my right leg along with a familiar tune.  
*Call me baby~ call me baby~*  
I hesitate before picking up the phone, I knew what was coming. My finger started tapping the white table again but faster this time. I spoke into the phone trying to sound confident but truthfully I was hella scared. There were so many possibilities, listing them all off would take eternity.  
"Hello, this is Y/N speaking, how may I help you."  
"Ah yes, Ms.L/N this is the CEO of Pledis entertainment. I have called to tell you that you are now officially part of the group Seventeen. You will live with them inside the dorm for 6 months and you will decide whether you want to debut with them or quit the group. In a few minutes one of the members will come and walk with you to their dorm, for now sit tight and await their arrival."  
Before I could even thank him the line went dead. Curiousity killed me as the minutes went by like a ticking bomb that would explode. I got up and started pacing back and forth, my thoughts immidiatly taking over my body.  
What if they don't like me  
What if I make a bad first impression  
What if I don't like them  
These thoughts kept repeating itself; my hands started to grow sweating, I fiddled with my hair, my legs were growing weak. As I turned back around swiftly, I bumped into someone and fell back. I braced myself for the impact, but my body didn't fall to the hard cold floor. Looking up I saw a blond haired boy his face shocked. I blushed and stood up looking down at my feet.  
"Sorry..." I mumbled.  
He smiled warmly and said it was ok.  
He is so freaking cute...his dimples are to die for...AH SO CUTE. My cheeks started flaring up again as we stood until he spoke again.  
"What's your name?"  
"I'm Y/N, what's yours?"  
"I'm Woozi the composer and vocal unit leader of Seventeen, nice to meet you!"  
He smiled as my face grew pale, I'm going to be living with him?! What. Whaaaaaaat. I bow and shake his hand that was held out.  
"I'm so sorry I didn't even know!"  
"It's ok. By the way, you can call me Jihoon. Woozi is just my stage name."  
"Ok, so Jihoon...how many members do you have?"  
"Well at the moment we have 12 but if you join we'll have thirteen members."  
"Oh only- wait TWELVE?!?"  
"Yea."  
He chuckles at my reaction as I just mentally break down in front of him. Panicking, my hands start to shake, and I'm unable to speak.  
"We should get going to the dorm, let's go!"  
Woozi takes my hand as we run out the building laughing our heads off. We race off to the dorm arriving in a few short minutes. Woozi rings the door, shortly after, multiple voices were heard from the apartment building.  
"Who is it?"  
"YA HOSHI ITS WOOZI!"  
"What? I didn't hear you~"  
"AISH HYUNG JUST LET HIM IN!"  
After a few moments of shuffling sounds from behind the door, a guy with a headband opens the door. He looks at us and sees our hands then widens his eyes in shock.  
"YAH EVERYONE COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"  
Suddenly my heart races as I hear a bunch of shuffling. Before my eyes stood the other 11 members at the door.  
"Hoshi what's the big deal...?" A guy says sleepily from behind.  
"Yah S.coups hyung, look at this!"  
His eyebrows hint at our hands, everyone looks at us in disbelief. I turn away, Woozi seemed confused though.  
"DAEBAK WOOZI HYUNG WHAT IS THIS?!"  
"Eh? What is it Dino?"  
"Yah are you stupid or something?! Look at your hands!" The tallest guy says.  
He looks at them with a questioning look but then looks down to see his hand holding mine. He blushes at the sight then lets go of my hand.  
"Wait wait! I can expla-" Woozi says shaking his hands but gets cut off.  
"Ok, we'll see what you have to say." The long haired guy says with a smirk across his face. They all shuffle inside leaving the door open for Woozi and I. Woozi turns to me embarrassed and bows down.  
"I'm so sorry about them..."  
"Ah...it's ok..."  
Hesitantly we both enter the rather spacious apartment. All the members sat in a circle making sure there was room for the two of us to sit beside each other. They all looked at us with suspicious glares.  
"Come here and sit~"  
Woozi and I look at each other and sit down in the circle. There was a long silence before someone spoke up.  
"Why don't we introduce ourselves first?"  
All the members nod in agreement then took turns saying their piece.  
"Hello, I'm Seventeen's little giant Dino~"  
"Hello, I'm Seventeen's 1004 Angel Jeonghan."  
"Hello, I'm Seventeen's performance unit member Joshua."  
"Hello, I'm Seventeen's main vocal and mood maker DK or Seok min~"  
"Hello, I'm Seventeen's main vocal Seungkwan!"  
"Hello, I'm Seventeen's aspiring visual Mingyu."  
"Hello, I'm Seventeen's hip hop unit Wonwoo."  
"Hello, I'm Seventeen's Chinese member Jun."  
"Hello, I'm Seventeen's hip hop unit Vernon."  
"Hello, I'm Seventeen's performance unit leader 10:10 Hoshi!"  
"Hello, I'm Seventeen's General leader S.coups."  
"Hello, I already introduced myself. Call me Jihoon."  
Wow it'll be hard to remember everyone...the members give even more suspicious looks at Woozi and I.  
"Woozi. Explain. NOW." Hoshi says causing an uproar between the members.  
"I will if you all would stop chattering."  
The room goes silent as the tension from 11 glares fill the air.  
"Ok. We just met and I was just running with her to the apartment just in case there were any fans."  
"So you both ran here holding hands because you were scared there would be fans." Hoshi clarifies.  
"Yes."  
"COUNCIL ASSEMBLE." Seungkwan announces.  
The members huddle up and whisper loudly though everything is said quick enough for us not to understand anything. Woozi pokes me and whispers in my ear.  
"They're crazy like this all the time..."  
I giggle as all 11 members turn their eyes towards Woozi and I.  
"OH! WHAT WERE YOU DOING JUST NOW?"  
Woozi starts laughing like crazy as DK shakes him for the answer.  
"Nothing~ I swear it's nothing~"  
I couldn't help but laugh at the scene unfolding before me. Then Seungkwan announces "THE COUNCIL HAS DECIDED."  
"We believe that what Woozi has said is..."  
The stomp their feet as a drumroll.  
"A LIE!" S.coups declares out loud.  
"YAH WHAT IS THIS?! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!" Woozi yells at them all as they just roll their eyes.  
"Case dismissed. Woozi is guilty. As punishment you get to decide which team Y/N will be in."  
Woozi nods and looks at me, I just stare at him back which causes a weird tension to form.  
"What do you think you're better at, singing, dancing, or rapping?"  
I think about the choices;  
I do write songs and I can sing but I'm not sure if I'm even good...  
"...I can sing, and compose."  
Everyone looks at Woozi smiling widely. Woozi looks at me and grins brightly.  
ah his dimples...  
"Perfect! You're in the Vocal team, and if you want you can help compose some of the songs."  
Wow. I get to compose a song! For real!  
"OMG YES THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!"  
I hug Woozi making him fall down to the ground. He hugs me back and rolls us over so he's on top; we burst out laughing at each other before realizing what position we were in. Hurriedly we get up and look at the group with pleading eyes.  
"YAH! YOU TWO GO MAKE OUT IN THE RECORDING ROOM OR SOMETHING THERE'S KIDS HERE!" S.coups exclaims trying to keep a serious expression but ends up laughing. Woozi and I both blush at each other but soon join in with all the laughter in the room.  
"Ok, so now we need to arrange where Y/N will sleep." Joshua says in a sophisticated voice.  
"How about we all put on a piece of paper who we think she should share a bunk with, then we can play a game to see who gets to pick out of this black hat." DK suggests.  
I'm surprised that he came up with that on the spot, suddenly I don't feel too good about this draw thing. All the members agree to the condition and they all write a name on a piece of paper. When all the folded paper pieces are in the black hat, they seperate into their units.  
"Alright! Each team will think of a game they'd like to play. Each finalist from each team will face off in a final battle, whoever wins that game will choose out of the hat."  
DK how can you think of rules so fast...  
"Alright who's team wants to go first?"  
"HIP HOP!" S.coups yells out first.  
"Ok, we're going to play... THE MARSHMALLOW CHALLENGE!"  
I cringe at the thought but laugh along with the other members. Each of them take turns stuffing marshmallows in their mouths, everyone else kept track.  
"WONWOO GO FIRST!"  
He stands up and walks into the middle of the circle. He takes a marshmallow from the bowl in front of him and starts to stuff them in his mouth. After 5 marshmallows his cheeks were turning red.  
"6! 7! 8! 9...OH STUFF IT MORE IN YOUR MOUTH!"  
"GO WONWOO!"  
"YAH SPIT IT OUT ALREADY! AISHHHHH!" Vernon complains.  
He can't fit the tenth marshmallow in his mouth and soon runs over to the garbage can to spit it out. We all laugh at his misery before S.coups makes Mingyu try.  
"YAH SCREW THIS I'M OUT! VERNON GO!" Mingyu pushes Vernon into the middle, he starts to put marshmallows in his mouth. He could barely fit three. After his fifth marshmallow he spit it all out and the laughter arose again.  
"LOOK AT YOUR FACE!" Dino yells out as he shows a picture he took on his phone.  
"YAH DELETE THAT!!" Vernon goes off chasing Dino as S.coups goes up to do the challenge.  
"OH! DAEBAK! 11 MARSHMALLOWS!"  
"WOAH. S.COUPS IS REALLY THE LEADER!" We laugh at Seungkwan's comment as S.coups runs to the trash can.  
"I'M THE WINNER HAHA!"  
"Who's going next?"  
"PERFORMANCE!!" Hoshi yells and fist pumps the air.  
"DANCE BATTLE!"  
We all Ooh at them as the dance battle commences. The song CRAZY by 4MINUTE plays as each of them display their moves. But of course at the end Hoshi, the performance team leader wins.  
"Alright lastly the Vocal team will have a high note battle."  
I watch them as they all hit exceptionally high notes, and laugh at the faces they all make. Then...Woozi pulled off his dolphin scream.  
*SCREEEEECHHHHHH*  
"YAH WHO CAN BEAT THAT?!" Jeonghan laughs but protests.  
"AISH I CAN'T!" DK says frustrated.  
Then Seungkwan tries to beat it with a high note but then his voice starts to crack in the middle of it. We all burst out laughing and agree that Woozi won the battle because of his dolphin scream.  
"So it's the three leaders going up against each other." DK announces.  
The rest of the members who didn't get chosen whisper and talk about a challenge they could do. I snicker at the childishness, already loving this kind of environment.  
"ALRIGHT! So. You all have to do aegyo, any aegyo you like, then Y/N will choose who did it the best!" Everyone laughs because of an unknown reason.  
"HAHAHAHA WOOZI IS GOING TO KILL US AFTER THIS!"  
"Eh? Why?" I ask Joshua.  
"He hates doing aegyo but he can do it the best."  
I laugh at the thought and wait for each of them watching intently.  
"First up is COUPS!"  
"What did you dream of?" Mingyu says.  
S.coups faces me and says in a high pitched voice; "I dreamt of a ghost~" I burst out laughing at his aegyo knowing it's supposed to be cute.  
"Alright HOSHI!"  
He then sits in front of me and does the "buing buing" aegyo with the actions.  
I laugh again but acknoledge that it was better than S.coups aegyo.  
"LASTLY WOOZI THE KING OF AEGYO!"  
"YAH COME HERE!" Woozi yells and chases MC Seungkwan around before calming down. He blushes but comes towards me and sits down.  
"Pok pung aegyo hororo~ please love Woozi's aegyo a lot~ kyu!"  
"AHHHHHHHH SO CUTE!" Everyone exclaims.  
Woozi hides his face in embarrassment while I laugh and pat him on the head. He definitely wins.  
"So Y/N who's the winner?"  
*stomping feet*  
"WOOZI!!!"  
"AH OF COURSE NOTHING CAN BEAT WOOZI'S AEGYO!"  
We all agree and laugh at him while he blushes like crazy.  
"Do one more! The winner's aegyo!"  
"AISH you guys seriously!"  
He sighs and stands up.  
"I'm a lot cuter than S.coups-shi, bang~"  
"YAH WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" S.coups rages.  
"AH SO CUTE!!!" We all exclaim.  
"Alright alright, pick out of the hat winner!"  
DK holds the black hat out for Woozi to pick a piece of paper. He ruffles it around making that unbearable sound that gives me the weirdest feeling, then pulls one out and hands it to DK.  
"Y/N WILL BE SLEEPING WITH... WOOZI!"  
The members all laugh it off and continue to tease us. Woozi looks at me and shrugs, but then he grows suspicious.  
"YAH WHAT IS THIS?!" He pours out all of the paper slips and unfolds them one by one. He then proceeds to read them all the entries out loud.  
"Woozi, Woozi, Woozi-hyung, Woozi, Jihoon, Woozi, Woozi, Woozi, Woozi, then mine! YAH THIS IS UNFAIR!"  
"NO~ WHOEVER THINKS THAT IT IS UNFAIR RAISE THEIR HAND!"  
No one except for Woozi raises their hands.  
"IT'S A DEMOCRACY! NO GOING BACK! By the way I'm curious about what you wrote."  
Everyone smirks, then looks at Woozi. He stays silent then grabs his slip and runs away while everyone else runs after him.  
"WE'RE GOING TO GET YOU WOOZI!!!" Soon enough they tackle him to the ground. I mean it's 11 against 1. After they get the slip of paper I help him up and we join the rest of the group.  
"YES, WE WILL NOW READ WHAT WOOZI-HYUNG'S ENTRY WAS. Ahem... 'The person that Y/N would rather share a bunk with.' AH WOOZI-HYUNG! YOU'RE SERIOUSLY THE BEST!"  
Woozi scowls at Dino for reading it out loud while the rest of them laugh at his reaction. I tap him on the shoulder and say thanks to him for considering me. He smiles then we both try to stop all the jumping around the other members are happily doing.  
"Guys, you do realize it's already lunch time."  
"Oh! Who wants pizza for today?"  
"Yea! Also let's go to the supermarket so I can cook tonight's dinner."  
"OH Y/N IS COOKING FOR US TODAY?!"  
"YAYYYYYYYYY"  
They all cheer and dance around as we head out the apartment building to the nearest pizza place. As we walked down the streets I ended up learning more about Seventeen.  
"So the reason why we're called Seventeen is because we should have 13 members, 3 units, and 1 team. 13+3+1=17."  
"Ah, wait how do you all live in one apartment? I mean it's spacious and all but 12 guys? That's a like 6 too many."  
"Well it's actually not that bad, I mean we do run out of nessecities quickly but it's nice to live with all of your friends."  
"So lots of benefits?"  
"Yep. Also when we're eating we eat a lot, so we all have to pay for our own share."  
"Ah ok. Honestly I'm adjusting to you guys quite easily. I think I'll actually be a part of Seventeen."  
"Really? That's great news! Can you sing a bit right now?"  
"Well, I guess so though don't blame me if I sound bad."  
I start singing to the chorus of "Just One Day" by BTS.  
"Wow you're pretty good." Woozi says to me while singing along with me as we walked.  
"YAY PIZZA!!!" I hear Hoshi shout at the front of our cluster.  
We all walk into the pizza place and grab some pizza for lunch because of how starving we all were. Especially after draining all of our energy on introductions and having fun. After we had all eaten and chatted, we walked around the streets of Seoul for a bit. Occasionally fans would say hi to us, and at the supermarket it was no surprise that there were so many fans coming up every minute. Eventually they asked if we could sing a song for them.  
"Hey Y/N, have you heard this song?"  
He hands me a piece of paper and I immediately recognize the title.  
"Wait you wrote 'Shining Diamond'?!"  
"Yep that was me."  
I truly love the song and I would always sing it back at my home.  
"Can you sing it?"  
"Yea I know all the words."  
"Great! Help us sing!"  
We had eventually sung Shining Diamond in the supermarket and I have to admit it was fun. Everyone liked the song, but we soon had to go back to grocery shopping. I handed everyone a seperate list of ingredients I needed for the dinner, they all spread out and got all the ingredients, I planned on making a big hot pot with some grilled chicken on the side and homemade kimchi. It sounds like a lot but it's the least I can do for now since I'm going to be living in their apartment. Or should I say our apartment now. Anyways, the cart was soon filled but I just had to get rice. I tried lifting the heavy sack, I tried to push it, but I couldn't manage to get it in the cart.  
"Y/N, don't do that you'll hurt yourself."  
Woozi tells me to step aside as I pushed the cart while he lifted the heavy rice sack like it was nothing.  
"Thank you~"  
"Haha you're so small~" he says as he pats my head.  
Yes I am shorter than him, but only by an inch or two. Once we get to the counter we all pay for the ingredients and carry the bags as we walk around. I snicker looking at the flower crown inside the store, I drag Seventeen inside the store and grab the flower crowns.  
"Who's first?" I laugh and ask.  
Everyone places their bags down and faces me. Soon enough the members form two lines making a lane for Woozi to walk down. He blushes but walks down with the other members humming a tune. I put the crown on his head and laugh when he faces me.  
"HAHAHA...HAHA AHAHAH HAHAHAH!"  
Everyone laughs and clutches their stomach because of how hilarious he looks. But to be honest, he looks cute with the flower crown on. He then places cat ears on my head, I laugh at how ridiculous I looked. Afterwards we all put the items back and left to the apartment. We all put down the groceries, it was only 2 in the afternoon, at this point we didn't know what to do.  
"Hey Woozi! How about you show Y/N the practice room!" Jun suggested.  
"Eh why don't you go?"  
"But she has to see your office for composing and you won't let any of us in."  
Woozi shakes his head and agrees to go, it was only across the street so the walk was only a minute or two. As we entered, there was a big open space which I guessed was for the performance unit to choreograph all their dances.  
"This is the main place we practice, most of the time we'll be singing, dancing, or resting. Expect a lot of sweat when we practice."  
"It's pretty spacious." He nods then leads the way.  
"I'll show you my studio, where all of Seventeen's songs are composed and born."  
He opened a black door, there was his very own studio. Black office chair, huge desktop, a recording booth, and there were a lot of empty coffee cups.  
"Sorry about the mess, I usually end up staying overnight here. But anyways, this is where you will help me compose all the songs. Be prepared to work hard, and I'll just warn you that I'm fairly strict while I'm working."  
"Ah ok. I look forward to working with all of you. Thank you for today."  
"Oh it's nothing. I hope we can all be a great team and debut with an amazing start."  
We high five each other and laugh for no reason. Then we start singing for practice, and he shows me everything that he has worked on so far.  
"We should probably head back, lets go prepare dinner."  
"Oh yea you're right. What time is it?"  
"It's already 3 in the afternoon."  
Meanwhile~  
"Ok guys they're gone. We need to discuss this!"  
The Seventeen members that are left were about to discuss about Woozi and Y/N.  
"Ok. They were holding hands! Ahhhhh Woozi totally likes her."  
"Agreed." Says the whole group.  
"He's never acted like this before. Holding hands, hugging, fooling around, making jokes, and also he helped her when she needed it."  
"It's obvious that he likes her, but does she think of him in that way?"  
"I think it's a 50/50 chance, or possibly she's just developing feelings for him."  
"I agree, I don't think we should push them to be together though."  
"What could we do to confirm that Woozi likes Y/N?"  
"Should we try and make him jealous?" Hoshi suggests.  
"Um...don't you think that's a bad idea?"  
"Woozi-hyung will kill us all." Dino says, scared for his life.  
"Nah we'll be fine, don't worry."  
Of course it had to be Hoshi who said that line. They devised a plan to confirm if Woozi actually has feelings for Y/N, but for sure they'd all piss him off.  
-  
We rang the doorbell and it was answered by Mingyu. Going inside I went to wash all the vegetables, Woozi came into the kitchen and asked if I needed help cooking so I sent him to chop up all the vegetables for the broth. I added the natural broth mix to the boiling water and seasoned it. Making sure it was on low heat I stirred it around so the flavors of everything would come together. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms around my waist, I looked and saw that it was Hoshi.  
"Hi! What are you doing?"  
"Oh I'm just making the soup for the hot pot."  
"Ah ok."  
"Um...can you release me now?"  
"Ok~" Hoshi said.  
I could hear a bunch of murmurs but I ignored that as I kept doing my thing. Then I felt two arms around my waist again.  
"Hey, Y/N I finished cutting the vegetables."  
Blushing, I tried to hold back a laugh as I nodded, and I waddled over to the cutting board where everything was cut. Woozi who was still attached to me, kept holding on as I put all the vegetables inside the broth.  
"It smells so good~" Woozi said in my ear.  
"You're giving me the chills... can you get the pan?"  
"Ok." He let go of my waist and went to get the pan from the cupboard. Then he turned on the stove and placed the frying pan on it. Again, he snakes his arms around my waist, then places his head on my shoulder.  
"Need any help?"  
Woozi said in my ear which made me blush like mad. I grilled the chicken on the frying pan and plated it on a huge plate before amswering.  
"C-Can you put these in the broth?" I say pointing at the sliced up pieces of beef brisket.  
"Ok, anything else?" He whispers again, his hot breath tickling my skin.  
"Help me make kimchi?" I say as he put in the beef brisket.  
After a few rounds of stirring I turn on a portable stove and place it on the table that we had to buy.  
"Jihoon, taste this?"  
I feed him a spoonful of the broth, he nods in satisfaction. I then waddle over to the portable stove and place the pot on top of it. Why is he acting so cute...aish I still have to make kimchi.  
Waddling over to the cabinet, I reach for the big bowl which was just too high for me. Woozi reaches over and hands me the bowl, but then resumes to wrap his arms around my waist. I ask for him to help prepare the cabbage as I cut the scallions and radish; afterwards I had put the vegetables all in the big bowl, then went to make the spicy paste. I grated garlic and ginger, then got sugar, gochugaru, salt, and seafood flavouring. Mixing them all in a small bowl, I mixed it until it had become a paste consistency.  
"NO!"  
I heard Woozi yell and looked to see him blushing like mad while Hoshi just stood there smirking.  
"Something wrong?"  
"N-No, Y/N it's nothing." Woozi says and flashes a reassuring smile.  
I blush and turn away from them to continue adding seasoning. Hoshi walks up to me and looks at the red paste I had made.  
"Looks good, Y/N, be honest with me, do you like Woozi?"  
I think to myself before answering.  
Did I really like him...?  
"N-No." I said while blushing and looking at my hands.  
"Ok." Hoshi said to me in disbelief.  
"Jihoon? Can you come and taste this?" I said walking towards him with the bowl of red paste in my hands.  
He opens his mouth and puts down the cabbage, I fed him a bit of the paste.  
"It's good."  
I sat down beside him and put on gloves as we both started massaging the red paste in the huge bowl of vegetables. Woozi then takes the red paste and puts some on my cheek.  
"Yah!"  
"AHAHAHAHA Y/N forgive me it's too funny~"  
I put a slash of red paste on his cheek as well and laugh at him pouting.  
"Y/N~" he whines and finishes making the kimchi with me. We leave some to the side to eat and put the rest in a jar for it to ferment. We take off our gloves and wash off the red paste on our faces, I go to the fridge to put the jar inside. Woozi comes over to wrap his arms around my waist again, I waddle over to the cupboard and start placing all the plates and cutlery on the table. They didn't even have plates and cutlery before I came.  
Oh these idiots...  
"EVERYONE! DINNER IS READY!"  
The sound of running feet echo off the walls making it sound like a huge stampede was coming. Everyone sat around the table as we all happily ate the dinner set out.  
"Wowwww Y/N's cooking is the best!"  
"Aw you guys are so nice. But you know you should give Jihoon some credit too."  
"Woah. Jihoon cooked?!"  
"Daebak! At this rate he'll be way more active around the house!"  
"YAH! I'm not that lazy." Woozi comments with food in his mouth.  
"Haha sure you aren't~"  
After awhile of eating and laughing, I told the rest of Seventeen who didn't help with cooking to clean up.  
Ah shit... My stuff doesn't come until tomorrow...  
"What's wrong Y/N?" Woozi asks me.  
"Ah my stuff...it won't come until tomorrow..."  
"Oh, you can borrow my clothes for tonight then. After all I'm the smallest out of all of Seventeen though the clothes might be a bit big for you still."  
"Ok just for tonight then."  
Woozi hands me one of his sweaters, I go to the bathroom to quickly change and get my toothbrush out of my bag.  
*knock knock*  
"Y/N? Are you in here?" Wonwoo yells from the other side of the door.  
"Yea I'm almost done!" I finish brushing my teeth and exit the bathroom in Woozi's sweater. As expected it was big for me, but it was really warm. I head out to the living room and sit on the floor listening to music. Jeonghan sits beside me and looks at the sweater I was wearing.  
"HAHA is that Woozi's?"  
"Ha...Yea. Why do you all call him by his stage name?"  
"Oh, we don't usually use his real name just because he doesn't really let us."  
"Eh? Strange. He told me to call him Jihoon."  
"He... There's only one other person who can call him Jihoon which is S.coups. Honestly, Woozi has never been good with girls."  
"Oh really?"  
This is interesting...  
"Yah! Jeonghan! I heard you!"  
He starts laughing as Woozi comes out from the hallway and chases him around the apartment.  
*ding dong*  
"Oh who is it?!"  
"We need Y/N!"  
"Who are you?!" Woozi calls back defensively.  
"YOUR PRODUCTION TEAM!" A loud deep voice boomed across the room.  
"Oh."  
Better not piss him off...  
Vernon opens the door as the production team comes in and faces me.  
"Y/N we're going to interview you for today. Everyone else from Seventeen go to your rooms for now."  
One by one I hear doors shut until I'm the only one left. They told me to sit on the stool, and started to ask me questions.  
"How are you adjusting to Seventeen?"  
"Quite well actually, they're really fun to be around."  
"What is your role in Seventeen and who decided it?"  
"Well Jihoon decided it, I'm in the vocal unit and I'll be helping him with producing songs."  
"Jihoon? You call Woozi by his first name?"  
"Yes, he told me to do so."  
"Ok, is there anyone who made a memorable first impression on you?"  
"Hm..."  
A few seconds go by as I think, the only person that came to mind was Woozi.  
"Well...I met Jihoon first, and I bumped into him because of how nervous I was. I was pacing back and forth you see, and he caught me before I fell down."  
"What was your reaction when Jeonghan told you that Woozi wasn't good with girls?"  
"I was actually quite surprised, he seemed fine talking with me."  
"Ah I see. Would you say you're closer to him compared to the other members?"  
Hm...we've become quite close now that I think about it...  
"I guess if you put it that way...yes."  
I look away from the camera, and ask if there were anymore questions.  
"Is there anyone you like?"  
"N-No!"  
The production team laughs and thanks me for my hard work. I follow the production team manager who leads me to a room.  
-  
While Y/N was recording, she hadn't known that the rest of Seventeen were in one room watching the whole interview.  
"Ok, is there anyone who made a memorable first impression on you?"  
"Oh! We need to listen to this part." Hoshi announced listening carefully.  
"Hm..."  
"Who do you guys think? Let's make a bet."  
"Dino!"  
"Hoshi!"  
"Woozi-hyung!"  
The three pointed fingers at each other while laughing. The rest of the members placed their coins in the middle.  
"Well...I met Jihoon first, and I bumped into him because of how nervous I was. I was pacing back and forth you see, and he caught me before I fell down."  
"HAHA I WIN!" Dino cheered as he took all of the coins in the middle.  
"Wait, wait. Did she just say that he caught her before she fell?" Hoshi said.  
"Oh! She did!"  
"YAH WOOZI!"  
The members started making a huge fuss about it, until Y/N answered another question.  
"Do you like anyone?"  
"N-No!"she said red faced.  
"Woozi, start explaining now." Hoshi insisted.  
"Eh? S-She just bumped into me and I caught her because she was about to f-fall."  
Woozi said looking away from the group as they begged him to reenact it for them.  
"Dino pace back and forth." Seungkwan demanded.  
Woozi walked up to Dino and reached out his hand to poke him before Dino turned and came back then bumped into Woozi. He caught him the same way he had caught Y/N.  
"Woah. Hyung you seriously did this?"  
"Yea..." Woozi said sheepishly.  
"Wowwwww Woozi is a man!"  
"Daebak!"  
"Aigoo, calm down." Woozi said and sat down on his bunk. Seungkwan places his arm around Woozi and rocks him back and forth. He just sat there blushing as all the members cooed him.  
"Ah Woozi's in love~ Sarang~"  
"Alright guys you can come out. Did you listen to the interview?" Asked the production manager but laughed at how everyone was teasing Woozi.  
"Yes." They all obediently said in unison.  
"Woozi? We need to interview you also."  
"Ah yes."  
-  
I walk down to the room the production team told me to go to. I see Woozi walking out, he waves and smiles, I smile back as I enter the room. There was a flat screen TV which I then realized played my interview. The rest of the members looked at me, and told me to sit down.  
"So Y/N, you probably know that we were watching the whole time."  
"Yes..."  
"So? Mind explaining a few things?"  
"Eh...?"  
"Ah the interview is starting!"  
Whew I was saved...thanks Dino...  
"So Woozi, why did you let Y/N call you by your real name?"  
"Eh? This? I actually don't know, I just acted upon instinct." Woozi said rubbing the back of his neck.  
"What was your first impression of Y/N?"  
"Haha short. She's shorter than me which was quite a shock. But she also was very shy and she would get embarrassed really easily." He chuckles at himself recalling all those times he made me blush.  
"Y/N what was your first impression of Woozi?" DK asked me all of a sudden as their voices kept playing in the background.  
"Well, when we first met I thought he was cute..."  
"Ohhhh Y/N. That reminds me, Woozi explained how you two first met." Hoshi added. Dino then told me about how he was acting as me and Woozi reenacted our first meeting.  
"Woozi seems to have taken a great liking to you."  
"Agreed with Joshua" said Vernon in English.  
"Do you like Y/N?"  
"N-No, we j-just met today!" Woozi explained defending himself. Shortly after the interview was over, we could all go to rest. I went to the bed I had to share with Woozi, and laid there. Slowly I drifted off into my thoughts, wondering what lies for the future. I also ended up questioning myself about whether I liked Woozi. Was there even a chance?  
"Y/N we're going to start practice tomorrow." I mumble as a response to Woozi, and just stared at the wooden planks that held the top bunk.  
-  
"What was this clip about?"  
The production team played a clip of me hugging Y/N while she was cooking. I didn't know what to say about that, I was utterly speechless.  
"Er...I'm not sure what to say..." I looked down at my hands and fiddled them.  
"What was Hoshi saying to you that made you shout 'NO!' All of a sudden?"  
"Ah. He asked if I liked Y/N."  
"Does everyone in Seventeen ship you two?"  
"Well I guess you could say that." I said facing away from them.  
After a bunch more questions about today, they finally let me go back to rest up. Honestly I was confused about whether I liked her or not. Truthfully I had to hold back from calling her cute on several occasions. She's so short it's adorable... What am I saying to myself. Woozi you seriously need to get ahold of yourself. I don't know what to do with myself.  
"Y/N, we're going to start practice tomorrow."  
She mumbled and continued to lay there.  
My sweater looked so big on her. Ah. Why are you doing this to yourself Woozi. Do I like her already? Sigh. Don't think about it Woozi. Just don't. I should really sleep I haven't slept in a long time.  
"Goodnight everyone." I say out loud.  
"Wait. Woozi?"  
"Yes Dino?"  
"Is there something wrong hyung?"  
"No there's nothing..." Truthfully I wanted to understand my own feelings...  
"You're very bad at hiding things you know?" Hoshi comments.  
"Hyung, do you like Y/N noona?"  
I stay silent and pretend that I've gone to sleep. Y/N had gone into a deep sleep awhile ago, I stayed up looking at her as I fell asleep. I just hope we can be close friends... With that I drift into dream land.  
-  
Meanwhile everyone else from Seventeen got up and went into the living room for another discussion.  
"Aigoo, what should we do with those two?"  
"They're probably confused about their feelings."  
"Hyung earlier was acting suspicious. I asked if he liked Y/N and he stayed silent."  
"Eventually one of them will confess right?"  
"Maybe we should just wait and observe for now."  
"Honestly I really want our Woozi to like someone in that way. He always seems so distant."  
"Yea I agree."  
"Discussion dismissed. Verdict: observe." DK announces as they all start to walk back into their rooms.  
*ringgggg ringgggg*  
"Hello? Who is this?" S.coups answers with everyone who's awake huddling around.  
"Ah Seventeen, this is the CEO, I wanted to tell you about a mission you have to do."  
"EH?!"  
|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|  
How was it? Good? Bad? I'll be making more so please wait patiently. I love writing in general and I hope you all enjoy this book. Give some feedback maybe? Thank you~


	2. Mission

Hello again! Honestly I wasn't expecting people to actually read this but now that I know there are people who read it I will try to make this the best I can! Thank you~  
|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|  
"EH?!"  
"Your mission is to make a team performance that will impress Y/N and make her smile."  
"What is this all of a sudden?" Seventeen asks confused.  
"You'll find out sooner or later. Anyways, I have chosen your teams. Team A: Wonwoo, Seungkwan, Joshua. Team B: S.coups, Woozi, Dino. Team C: Mingyu, Jeonghan, Hoshi. Team D: Vernon, DK, Jun. Do you know which teams you're in? Make sure to tell Jihoon in the morning."  
"Yes. Goodnight CEO."  
"Goodnight kids. Oh and also, the losers will face punishment."  
With that the line went dead. Seventeen was flustered, they didn't know what kind of performance to prepare. It'll be extra hard since Y/N would be working with them in the practice room too.  
"Maybe we could get Woozi to keep her in his studio and they could compose our performance songs."  
"DK how do you come up with ideas so quickly?!"  
"Oh I don't know~" DK says then prances off to his room.  
"Goodnight you guys, we need to sleep." S.coups says and walks off. Soon enough the rest go back to their rooms and fall asleep soundly mentally planning about what their performances should be.  
-  
*Ringgggg*  
Huh...what is it...  
Opening my eyes I look beside me to see the reminder I set on my phone.  
Oh right...it's today...I...guess I should visit...  
I get up to see Woozi still sleeping beside me, and the rest of the members still fast asleep. I look at the clock and realize it's 6am; I wash up and start to cook breakfast for everyone. I hum a tune while cooking, the tune that my mom always hummed to. I also prepare coffee, the strong smell I was familiar with because of my dad who loved coffee. While cutting up the onions I start to tear up, I continue cutting anyways.  
Mom...dad...I miss you...  
"WAKE UP~ WAKE UP~ WAKE WAKE UP~" I hear Seungkwan singing/yelling.  
*Groan* "AISH SHUT UP!" I laugh knowing that it was Woozi who yelled that out. I decide to wash my hands and go back to the room to wake him up.  
"Oh Y/N you're awake?" Seungkwan says surprised.  
"Yea I was making breakfast. Want me to try waking Jihoon up?"  
"Yes please~"  
I go up to his sleeping face and take a picture with my phone, just in case I need to blackmail him. Then I poke his cheek; he moved but didn't wake up quite yet. His hand grabs my arm and pulls me down onto the bed. Before I knew it he was hugging me as Seungkwan just stood there astonished.  
"J-Jihoon...what are you doing?"  
"Hm...I saw the alarm on your phone..." He whispered in my ear and tightened his grip on me.  
"You know...Seungkwan is watching..." My voice cracks in the middle.  
His eyes shoot open and look over his shoulder to see Seungkwan with a giant smile on his face.  
"Aigoo you two lovebirds in the morning~" said Seungkwan who twirls his way out the room.  
Woozi blushes but still continues to hug me, he was really warm. I start to tear up because of flashbacks of the accident.  
"Ji..Jihoon...?"  
"Yes Y/N?"  
"Can we go visit my parents' graves...?"  
"Of course we can." Just then he caresses my back, and the door opens.  
"Woah you two... Woozi I need to speak with you." Said S.coups.  
Woozi looks at me with questioning eyes; I nod in response. I walk out of the room and continue to cook breakfast for the rest. I made 13 omlettes, and put some kimchi on the table for everyone to eat.  
"Breakfast is ready!" I yell out and hear the stampede sound again.  
"WOW NOONA IT SMELLS SO GOOD!"  
"WE WILL EAT THANKFULLY!"  
The 12 boys and myself start eating breakfast, before Woozi makes an announcement.  
"Everyone. Today is Y/N's parents death anniversary so is it ok if we go to visit their grave?"  
"Ah...Ok after all we should go." The rest of Seventeen agrees as we all get dressed. Everyone gives me a hug after they finish breakfast.  
Ah these guys are so sweet...  
I smile at the thought and continue to wash the dishes. One last plate goes into the sink, two hands cover my eyes.  
"Who is it~"  
"Jihoonie~" he laughs and takes his hands away.  
"Y/N go get dressed, I'll wash these."  
"Oh ok...um what about this?" I say pointing at the sweater I'm wearing.  
"Just leave it on our bunk and I'll get it later."  
*ding dong*  
"Who is it?"  
"I have a package for Ms.L/N."  
"Ah I'll go get it!"  
The delivery guy hands me the huge box and has me sign a form.  
"Thank you." I shut the door and push the heavy box on the floor to my bunk. I start rummaging through the box to find something to wear for today. Quickly I wash up and put on clothes; I set down Woozi's sweater on the bunk and wait in the living room with the others.  
"So to what area are we going to?"  
"Dongdaemun."  
The members flood out of the hallway and ask me for directions. We walk to the Subway and take Line 2. For 30 long minutes there was a wave of uncomfortableness, no one spoke until we got off the subway to switch over to Line 1. I stop by a flower booth and look at all the selections.  
Lilacs...  
"How much are these?" I say pointing at the white lilacs.  
"Ah this one? 6000 won."  
"Can I get those please?"  
The lady wraps the flowers as I get out my wallet to pay. A hand reaches out from behind me and gives the lady 6000 won. She smiles at me and hands me the flowers. I turn around to see Woozi waiting for me while the others keep walking.  
"Let's go."  
"Thank you..."  
We walk towards the others as the subway approaches. A wave of awkwardness washes over, no one speaks. More like no one knows what to say.  
"Dongdaemun, this is Dongdaemun."  
Lots of people flood out, we gather together and start walking out the underground subway.  
"Ah fresh air~"  
"I can breath~"  
Everyone stretches because of the long ride, I look at my watch to see that it's 11am.  
"Let's start walking." I say to them, they follow behind me as we reach a steep hill.  
"Y/N? We have to go up this?"  
"Yea. Sadly..." We all groan as we walked slowly up the hill so we wouldn't get too tired. As we walked there were many homes and lots of people walking by. After a while we reach the top of the hill, lots of graves laid there, the more recent ones further back. Entering the black gates we start to walk further down.  
"Wow the view from here is so nice..."  
We continue walking down the grass area until the end. We went down the stairs and there were more graves. My parents' graves laid at the edge of the cliff facing vast land. I started to shed some tears, regretting that I didn't do something.  
I wish we didn't go on that trip...if I had known...that we would get into a car accident...  
The Seventeen members came to hug me as I put down the flowers.  
"Mom...have you b-been well? W-what about...dad? How i-is he do-ing...?" My voice starts to crack as I continue saying words.  
"Mom look...I'm d-doing well...I brought m-my group w-with me..." I say trying to smile through my tears.  
"D-Dad...you don't need to worry...look at t-these guys that...I'm living with now..." They hug me and say a few words as well.  
"Y/N's parents...don't worry about her. We'll take care of her for you. Please put your faith in us, Y/N is part of our family now. Say the name!"  
"SEVENTEEN!"  
They bow down, and comfort me as we walked back out the gate.  
Maybe I should visit...  
"let's go visit my grandparents." I say while wiping away my tears.  
"Alright, after this we'll get something to eat then head back."  
We all walk down the hill and turn a corner. The house still looks the same with its brown walls and metal roof.  
"Grandma! Grandpa!"  
"Oh Y/N?! Aigoo have you been well?" My grandma says as I take off my shoes, enter, and hug her.  
"Yes, I've brought my friends."  
One by one each person of Seventeen enters the small living room.  
"Hello we are, say the name!"  
"Seventeen!"  
They all bow down as I laugh at my grandma's shocked expression. One by one the members greet my grandma, she welcomes them with open arms.  
"Aigoo Y/N! So many handsome boys here! Which one will be my in-law?"  
I laugh nervously as the other members just smile not knowing what to do.  
"How about we let grandma choose?" DK suggests.  
"Grandma, do you want to choose?"  
"ASA!!!" She cheers happily as I laugh.  
"Ok we will have a personal talent time! This is MC Seungkwan hosting Seventeen's personal talent time!"  
Each of them show their talents and talk a bit about themselves. My grandpa then joins in to see what was up with all the laughing and commotion. He watched intently throughout all the introductions.  
"One last person! Woozi!"  
"Hello, my real name is Jihoon, I'm 20 years old. I compose, and I'm the lead vocalist for Seventeen."  
"Personal talent, what should we get Woozi to do?"  
"How about you show us your dancing skills?"  
They all cheer as Woozi gets up and dances, in the middle of the process he begins to sing parts of the song.  
"Wow is there anything Woozi can't do?" Our MC Seungkwan asks and laughs.  
"So grandma, have you chosen one member?"  
"Wait just a second!" My grandpa's voice says loud and clear.  
"Yes, is there something you want to say grandpa?" Everyone looks at my grandpa as he clears his throat.  
"May I have a word with you?" He points at Woozi with his shaky finger. Woozi just looks at me with questioning eyes.  
"M-Me?"  
"Yes. Follow me."  
The room goes silent, fear takes over my body.  
What is he doing...  
"Anyways! Grandma why don't you choose someone?" MC Seungkwan says unsure of what was happening.  
"Aigoo, Y/N these boys are so talented how can I choose one?!" She laughs.  
"Who do you like the most grandma?"  
"Aigoo, aigoo, so hard to choose..."  
"It's ok grandma we can give you more time." We chatter quietly as my grandma thought about it.  
"Who do you think she'll pick Y/N?" Hoshi asks.  
"I honestly don't know, she enjoyed watching all of you."  
Was there anyone she really liked upon first meeting...  
"Ok, kids! I've made my decision!"  
Everyone goes quiet and stares at her waiting for the answer.  
"I pick, Jihoon. He seems very hardworking and looks like he can take care of my Y/N."  
"Wow~ Y/N when's the wedding?" MC Seungkwan teasingly says. I blush madly as everyone else makes a huge fuss about it.  
"Grandma! Did you know that Jihoon-hyu-"  
"YAH WHAT WERE YOU ABOUT TO SAY?!" Woozi shouts as he comes in from behind the house.  
"Oh look look! The winner has arrived!"  
"What?" Woozi says confused.  
"Hyung! Grandma wants you to be her son-in-law!"  
Woozi looks at Dino with disbelief all over his face, then he notices my grandma gesturing for him to go to her.  
"Aigoo, take good care of my Y/N promise?"  
Woozi smiles nervously and promises her. My grandpa comes in and asked about who won. We all point at Woozi, my grandpa pats him on the back and seems to whisper something in his ear. Woozi's face turns beet red, he waved his arms around saying "I won't, I won't."  
"Alright guys, we should probably get going." I say to calm them down.  
"Thank you for your hospitality!" We all bow and exit the house.  
I wonder what my grandpa said to Woozi...  
"Let's go eat! What should we eat?!" Seungkwan says while running down the hill.  
"There's a ramen place down around that corner."  
"Let's go!" We all run down the bumpy trail screaming for our lives and turn the corner laughing. We enter the restaurant and order ramen to eat on the go. We walk to the subway and ride back home to start practicing. Again no one said a word...  
-  
Aish I can't get this out of my head...what should I do...  
"Jihoon is it?"  
"Yes sir."  
"You...like Y/N am I right?"  
"U-Uh...no?"  
He chuckled at my face and placed his hand on my shoulder.  
"It's ok, you don't have to admit it now... But I want to trust you with something."  
He has a long pause, thinking of something before speaking again.  
"10 years ago... Y/N's parents made an agreement with Mrs.Kim. You know Taehyung from BTS?"  
Oh our sunbaenims...  
"Yes, he's one of our friends."  
"Well they arranged for Y/N and him to be engaged once Y/N turns 20."  
Those words stung...a lot. I didn't know why...or I wouldn't accept it. She deserves to be with someone she loves, not an arranged marriage.  
I look at him with anticipating eyes, something to prevent it. Just something.  
"I want you...to stop this arranged marriage. Taehyung doesn't know about this, neither does Y/N. They won't have to know if they both find other lovers. Make sure that Y/N is with someone she loves before her birthday."  
When is her birthday...  
"Her birthday is in 6 months, I hope you make her yours before it's too late..."  
What should I do... Does she even like me in that way...  
"Jihoon? We're getting off now." Y/N calls out to me snapping her fingers.  
Quickly I get off the train and walk with them back to the dorm.  
"ALRIGHT EVERYONE GO CHANGE INTO PRACTICE CLOTHES AND WE'LL HEAD OUT!"  
"Woozi I need to speak with you." S.coups drags me over to the far side of the living room.  
"Remember the challenge?"  
Oh right...  
"DINO!" He comes rushing over as we start to discuss about our plan.  
"Woozi you can compose the song with Y/N, here take this and change it however you like to add it in, Dino you come up with the performance ok?"  
Dino and I nod not knowing what else we could do. I go back to the room to get changed, and take the sweater on the bed.  
Ah...what do I do...  
I ruffle my own hair and groan in frustration; then I hear a muffled giggle coming from the closet. I creep up to the door and open them with a loud creak. Y/N bursts out laughing falling forwards towards me; we fall on the ground and laugh.  
Her laugh makes me want to laugh...  
"Sorry~" she said sweetly while giggling.  
We get up and get out clothes, I decide to wear the sweater that was on the bunk bed and some comfortable grey joggers. I head out to the living room, and put on some sneakers.  
"EVERYONE HERE?!" Everyone murmurs.  
"Alright we're heading out!"  
All of us walk to the practice room, entering the building with the rest of us, I search for Y/N.  
"Y/N, you're going to be working with me today." She nods and lets me lead the way to my office. Immidiatly I lock the door, and turn on the computer. I search through the drawers for my extra headphones.  
"Here, use these." I hand her the headphones as she takes a seat beside me.  
"So for today we are going to remake a song, Seventeen style. The song we'll be remaking is Love Paint by NU'EST sunbaenims." I teach her how to use the program, and the more advanced skills of composing. She was actually picking it up quite quickly, soon she'll be able to help a lot. After an hour or two we remade the first verse of Love Paint.  
"ALIGHT CAN EVERYONE GATHER HERE?!?" I heard Hoshi yell from the other side of the door.  
Don't tell me they've already finished making their performance?!  
Everyone sits in a circle; in the middle stood Hoshi, Jeonghan, and Mingyu. Their performance was very upbeat, playing in the background was Red Velvet sunbaenim's Ice cream cake.  
Y/N seemed to enjoy it a lot, a packed performance that was fun and eye-catching.  
What could we do to top that...  
After the performance ended Jun stood up and went in the middle. A mute dance performance. Creative, unique, and stands out.  
Y/N seemed to like this one also, with all of their funny stunts and facial expressions.  
How are they all finished... Are you kidding me...another performance. Really.  
Seungkwan starts off, a cool performance was what they went for. It made her smile, but those smiles from all three seemed of amusement.  
If we can get her to show a heartfelt smile...a heartfelt performance. Something that will make her heart flutter. I can't believe I'm saying this but, it needs to be romantic.  
After everyone had gone I told S.coups and Dino a plan.  
"Who should be the main person?"  
"You." Dino and S.coups at the same time. Our plan was set, for the next three hours we had to work hard in order finish.  
Well time to get started on the lyrics...  
"Y/N I need your help. We need to write a song and have the final product finished today."  
"Well let's get started then!" She said cheerfully and eagerly.  
I was focused on the music, Y/N could play the guitar making it very easy to get a time. Afterwards the lyrics I came up on the spot had one theme: I love you. The last part I made was a solo part that I had to sing...  
Ah I thought of a good idea!  
"Y/N I just remembered I have to get something from the store. Can you call S.coups and Dino over here to start recording? If you think something isn't right tell them, I'm believing in you~"  
Oh my god...that was so cheesy.  
I blushed to myself at the thought and ran to the store to buy some chocolates.  
"2000 won please."  
I hand the lady the money and keep the small box of chocolates in my hand as I ran towards the practice building with a grin on my face. I open my office door to see Y/N calling out orders and S.coups taking her comments.  
"Wow Y/N you're the best!" I say clapping my hands and giving her a thumbs up. She blushes but laughs at my comment.  
"Woozi! She's exactly like you when you tell us what to do!"  
I laugh and sit down beside her listening to what she has to tell them and correcting her if needed. Dino comes in and records his part also, we finish our full recording session in two hours. It was already 6pm and I could tell everyone was getting hungry.  
"Let's order take out you guys!"  
Mingyu gets on the phone with the Chinese restaurant ordering 17 servings of jajangmyeon.  
"Alright S.coups, Dino! What have you choreographed so far?"  
"We've done the whole song but we just need to match it up with the beat."  
"Alright let's practice then!"  
"Woozi-hyung why are you so excited?" I shrug.  
Now that Dino mentions that...I do seem pretty hyper...whatever  
I take the usb with the song and play it loud on the speakers. We start practicing, I was trying really hard to pick up the choreography though it took awhile. Once we finished the end of our performance, the take out came and we all ate happily. Afterwards we practiced until it was 7:30pm, then finally decided we were ready to do our performance. The chocolates were in my pocket and was hidden for the end of the performance.  
"ALRIGHT EVERYONE GATHER HERE!"  
My heart starts thumping as the intro starts playing. The thought of myself messing up in the middle kept flooding my mind, I thought what if our performance wasn't heartfelt enough. I would glance at her making sure she was still smiling, her attention never moved away, hope was stirring up in my heart. I kept going until I sung the final line.  
"Until the last moment, I won't stop loving you~"  
Just then I knelt before her and held out the box of chocolates. She started crying, worry evaded my mind.  
"Are you ok?" I asked.  
She then hugged me, struggling to find the words to describe her happiness. I smiled hugging her back and wiping her tears away.  
"That was such an amazing song...also all the hardwork you put into it was incredible."  
"I don't know what to say." I was speechless, it was clear that she felt what we tried to show. I'm fairly confident that we won this challenge, though I can hear the fangirls screaming in the background.  
We then went back to the dorm to wash up and play a few games just to cheer Y/N up.  
"Want one?" I look back to see Y/N holding out a chocolate smiling. I couldn't help but smile too, I open my mouth for her as she plopped the piece of chocolate in my mouth.  
"Did you try one yet?" She shakes her head.  
"Say Ah~" I laugh at myself mentally.  
You cheesy bastard Jihoon.  
"Ah~" I take a piece of chocolate and feed her. She puts her thumb up; we arrive at the dorm and flood inside.  
Everyone goes to change into their pajamas, wash up and everything. Then the doorbell rings again, probably the production crew.  
"I'll get it!" Wonwoo said.  
"We're here to interview Y/N. You know the drill."  
The rest of Seventeen sighs and goes into the room. Hoshi switches the TV on, we all sit back and wait for them to start recording.  
"Woozi, what was that preformance?" Jeonghan asks while everyone else intently listens.  
"What do you mean?" They all glared at my response.  
"The chocolate? The song? The LOVE?!" My face turns red as everyone loudly complains about all of the actions I did.  
Why did I do it? Why all the love...why all the smiles? Why was it so important...?  
I sigh out loud and finally say something reasonable.  
"Because I didn't know what else could top your performances."  
Half truth...good enough.  
"Was that really it?"  
"Yea." I tried not to break facial structure, I think it succeeded because it seems like they bought it. The TV screen opened and the interview had started.  
"Y/N the reason why the boys preformed today was because it was a mission to make you smile. They were separated into groups and were told to make you smile, whoever's preformance was the best would get a prize, the losers would get a punishment. How do you feel about this?"  
"Oh really? I don't think any of them deserve a punishment, do you think you could withdraw that?"  
One of the reasons why I li- wait what are you thinking?! Jihoon snap out of it!  
"Woozi what's wrong? Your face is red."  
"Nothing i-it's nothing." 

"Ah we have to talk with the CEO about that. How about we'll get him to call you guys later? Anyways please answer the question."  
"Ok, thank you. Um... I'm guessing the CEO knew it was my parents' death anniversary today. But they all helped me in a way, with or without the mission they would still find a way to make me smile. Also will there be random missions throughout this program?"  
Ah we're screwed...  
"Yes there will be. Moving on, could you choose one team that really out did it? Team A was Seungkwan's group, B was Woozi's group, C was Jeonghan's, and D was DK's."  
"Definitely Team B outdid it. The chocolates, the words that were meant to be heartfelt, and all the hard work I saw them put in was definitely a sight to see."  
*coughing*  
"Woozi, you outdid us ALL." I keep looking at the screen to avoid eye contact.  
"Just continue watching~"  
"How did you feel when your grandma chose Woozi to be her son-in-law?"  
*cue lots of coughing from members*  
I received lots of stares and pokes from them all.  
"Uh...awkward. But I honestly had no idea who she would pick. I think she just saw something special about Jihoon."  
"Alright this last question, can the fans please send in questions?"  
"Maybe it'll be a challenge." Wonwoo said.  
What will it be~  
"Alright sender number 56 asks: Can Y/N and Woozi do a couple pose?"  
"Eh? Do we actually have to do it?!" Y/N turns red. I try to suppress my blush but no avail.  
"Yes, Woozi can you come out here?!"  
The members smirk as I try to escape their grasps. They clawed at my clothes, while I tried to push, kick, or punch them off.  
"Woozi! Come out!"  
I go under the bunk and hope that no one grabs me.  
Am I safe...?  
All of a sudden I was tugged out by my legs from underneath and pushed down the hallway. Before I knew it, the other members had pushed me out to the angry production team like I was meat and they were the dogs.  
"Uh...Hi?" I laugh nervously, trying to slowly back away.  
"Woozi. You are not going anywhere."  
I freeze mid-shuffle, and look at Y/N with pleading eyes.  
"Woozi you know what to do." I sigh then ask which couple pose they wanted us to do.  
"Face each other first, then wrap your arms around her waist. She wraps her arms around your neck. Look into each other's eyes. Then just stay in that position for 5 seconds."  
We start doing the pose, every second that passed our blushes darkened.  
"You're done!"  
We both breath out a sigh of relief, the production team tells us to say good bye to the camera and make a heart with our hands. We look at each other and laugh while saying "Good-bye", making a heart shape with our hands.  
"Thank you for the hard work." Y/N and I say then bow as they file out our door.  
The rest of Seventeen comes in the living room cheering and forming a circle.  
"Let's play, truth or dare!" S.coups suggests.  
He wants something...  
"Who wants to go first?"  
"ME!" Wonwoo yells out first.  
"Mingyu, truth or dare?" He has a smug look on his face.  
"Truth." All of us groan at Mingyu's choice until we hear the question.  
"Do you like anyone?"  
"...yah Wonwoo, you already know who."  
An uneasy feeling sets in my stomach...Aish why am I thinking about Y/N?!  
"Well then tell me again~" Wonwoo says with a smirk.  
"AISHJIHYUNFROM4MINUTE!"  
We all smirk and tease him for a bit, me especially because of all those other times.  
"Alright alright, Coups! Truth or dare?"  
"DARE ME!"  
Hyung so stupid~  
"Eat one spoonful of mustard combined with kimchi paste." We all laugh at the dare, S.coups just looks like he'll puke before he's even done it.  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!?!" S.coups kept complaining until he finally agreed.  
"Give me a countdown..."  
"3, 2, 1!" We all laughed as his face started turning red from the spiciness, he then started chugging down water. I ended up falling to the floor clutching my stomach because I couldn't stop laughing. Tears started forming as I kept wiping them away and went to sit back down in the circle.  
"AISH YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY!! JIHOON TRUTH OR DARE."  
Fuck! I'm dead.  
"Truth." I say hesitantly.  
"What did Y/N's grandpa tell you before we left?"  
Oh no...not this...  
"Ah...ha...Um..." My face starts turning red, and my hands were sweaty.  
"He said...not to have s-sex before...marrying Y/N..."  
Aish that was so stupid I should've lied!  
Everyone laughed, I saw Y/N's face turn red also. Frustrated, I hid my face until the laughter died down.  
"Hoshi, Truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Who is Yuna? I saw her in your contacts~"  
"W-What you must be seeing things!" The rest of the group gets interested in our conversation. I reveal every single bit of information I knew.  
"Well then explain why you didn't press send on that one message? "I-" Hoshi ran over to cover my mouth, and said in defeat;  
"I'll explain." I smirked at him knowing full well that he likes her.  
"She was my best friend back in elementary school and I got in contact with her a few days ago. That's all." Dino nudges him but breaks character by laughing out loud.  
"Y/N, Truth or dare?"  
"Dare." Hoshi shoots a smug look at me before speaking.  
Oh no...  
"Give Woozi a peck on the cheek~" I see Y/N's face turning red.  
"Yah!" I get up and attack Hoshi until I'm satisfied. I sit back down and wait until Hoshi can get back up. Everyone takes out their phones prepared to take a picture. Y/N leans forwards and pecks me on the cheek for half a second. Our faces turn red, as the game resumes. Once all the members got a turn, we decided it was time to go to bed.  
*Ringggg*  
"Hello?"  
"Ah Jihoon! The other teams will not get a punishment, but the winning team will get a prize as promised."  
"Ok, Goodnight." The line went dead.  
I wonder what other missions we'll have to do...  
Everyone went inside their rooms, the night stayed silent and peaceful. I laid there thinking about my feelings, with that I tried to sleep with these feelings in mind.  
|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|  
I hope this has been a good chapter, and I hope to see you in the next one!


	3. Accident?

Hello... I hate homework. Don't you? I probably won't be able to publish two days in a row like I did recently. So please be patient with me~   
|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|  
11:56pm   
*BRINGGGGGG*  
"Y/N! G- ...UP!" *shake shake shake*   
What...the fuck...  
I get up to see Woozi's face full of worry.   
"THERE'S A FIRE!"   
My eyes widen in shock as we both start sprinting out the building. Woozi opens the door to see a huge flame.   
"Argh! We can climb down the balcony!"   
He grabs my hand and opens the window carrying me bridal style as he jumped down like he was a spy being chased. We got down safely as the rest of the members look at us in awe before rushing over to hug us. Hoshi is the first to burst out in tears; the rest of the members soon following after.   
"We thought you guys were dead!" Seungkwan wailed.   
"Well there goes our apartment. And everything we own." Mingyu says wiping away his tears.   
We all watch as the flames grow bigger, the strong scent of fire filled the air. Our apartment was being burnt to ashes in front of our eyes, black smoke rose while we stood there in silence. The fire spreads; fire truck and police sirens can be heard as they near our area.   
What happened...?   
"What happened? How did the fire start?" I asked still half asleep.   
"I don't know, did we leave anything on?"   
"I don't think so..."   
Firemen and police officers arrive, the firefighters rush to put out the fire. Hurriedly, the police officers head towards the building to find any piece of evidence left behind. They take a few samples and send to get them analyzed. We stood there watching the chaos unfold, it was interesting to watch them work in this kind of environment.   
"Where are we going to stay now?" Dino asks.  
"Let's just wait until they tell us what happened then worry."   
"Wise words from the wise man."   
We manage to laugh at DK's comment in this kind of situation. We all stood there in the warm summer night for about an hour until the police officers came up to us.   
"It seems that there was a gas spill just outside your dorm and someone had dropped a cigarette. Do any of you smoke by chance?"   
What a shitty person that must be to drop a cigarette in gas. How did the gas get there anyways...?  
"No sir." S.coups speaks for us all.   
"Well then is it ok if we get a blood test from you all?"   
"Alright."   
Waaaaah I hate needles...  
We all give him a sample of our blood for it to be tested, then group back together.  
"Sleep in the practice room for tonight?"   
"What other choice do we have?" We all walk to the practice room, luckily there were sleeping bags kept inside the practice room. All of us trudge slowly to the practice room exhausted and wanting more sleep.   
"I'm sleeping in my office..." Woozi says and I hear the door lock.   
Why is he isolating himself...sigh I shouldn't be sad just because of that. Why am I sad...?   
I set up my sleeping bag in the corner of the practice room and fall asleep thinking about the fire.   
*Ringgg*   
Ugh...morning already?!  
"Y/N wake up, it's already 11 in the morning."   
"Five more minutes..." I groan.   
"Y/N you sleep more than me, that's not good, wake up~" Woozi says shaking me.   
*Call me baby~ Call me baby~*   
"Seriously Y/N? Exo? I'm taking that call if you don't wake up."   
I continue to stay laying down wrapped up like a cocoon in my blanket.   
"Hello? Is this Y/N?"   
"Ah no this is her friend, anyways who is this?"   
"I'm calling from the Yoonji Hospital, Y/N's grandparents are admitted here right now for head injuries."   
WHAT?!?!   
"WHAT?!" I sit straight up and take the phone from Woozi.  
"Hello?! This is Y/N, which hospital is this?"   
"Yoonji, it's in Dongdaemun."   
"May I have the address?!"   
'Hand me a pen'   
I mouth to Woozi.   
'Catch!'   
He mouths back and sends the pen flying through the air. I catch the pen while the receptionist is speaking. I hurriedly write down the address on my hand with a pen.   
"Thank you."   
I say then hang up and put on the shoes I borrowed from the production team.   
"I'll go with you." Woozi and I rush out the building and tell the taxi where we needed to go.  
"Please be quick." I tell the taxi driver.  
How did they get head injuries?! What happened, are they really bad. What if they DIE?! What happened?! Was it related to the fire? Was it because of their old age? Why why why why why?!   
My legs shake and my hands instinctually fiddle around.   
*buzzzzz*   
"Hello?"   
"Yah where'd you go?! And where's Y/N?!" I sweatdrop when I hear Hoshi's angry voice over the phone.   
"Her grandparents have injuries we're heading to the hospital right now."   
"Oh. Well you could've left a note or something!" His face scrunched up from Hoshi's loud voice and he pulled the phone away from his ear.   
"Ok ok I'm sorry hyung, I'm hanging up."   
"YAH WOO-" Woozi hung up holding the phone away from him. I stifled a laugh, his annoyed face just made me want to laugh.   
"What do you think happened to them?" Woozi asked all of a sudden.  
"I'm not sure, she said it was both of them that had head injuries right?"   
"Yea."   
"I wonder if it's bad..."   
There was a silence after that, nothing was said.   
I'm sleepy...I don't want to fall asleep though...  
\-   
Y/N, you fell asleep...on me. Were you that tired...? You look so cute sleeping though so I'll forgive you this once. What am I saying... Jihoon you're crazy. Don't tell me that this is all related to Taehyung's parents...just exactly what happened?   
I stare out the window and look at the buildings and scenery as we pass by. I let out a heavy sigh knowing that Y/N might end up marrying Taehyung. Though she needs to find someone she loves...why did they make that agreement in the first place. I wonder if her grandpa will live...he will won't he?I still need to ask him questions.   
One hour later  
"Sir, we're here."   
"Ah thank you, here." I give him money for the ride and carry Y/N out.   
"Y/N~" I whisper in her ear, she still won't wake up. I sigh and piggyback her into the hospital.   
Ah shit I don't have masks... Whatever...  
"Hi, what room is Mr and Mrs.L/N in?"   
"Second floor, turn right, room 78." She said in a bored tone.   
"Ok thank you." I walk towards the elevator and go to grandpa and grandma's room. Two other patients were sharing a room with them as well; I went to see them both. They had bandages on their heads and IVs flowing. Grandpa was still sleeping...  
One hell of an accident...  
"Is that Jihoon? Aigoo, look at you two already." I blush and bow, walking over to her bed.   
I set Y/N down on the chair and let her lie on a pillow.   
"Hello grandma, are you ok?"   
"Son, don't worry about me. Have you two gotten together yet?" I look down at my hands, then shake my head and mumble that we wouldn't.   
"What was that?"   
"Ah nothing. We aren't together, just friends."   
I wish we were though...AISH JIHOON STOP IT.   
"Oh, ok. What is Y/N like with you guys?"   
Well we fool around a lot...she's amazing overall...   
"She cooks for us, jokes around, she's herself around us."   
"It's good that Y/N adjusted to you boys quickly I can die with no worries now. Oh grandpa's up."  
"Hello." I say standing up and bowing.   
"Ah Jihoon, I see Y/N's sleeping. Why are you both wearing pajamas?"  
"Yes, our dorm was burnt down...is it ok if I ask you something?" I saw walking over to his bedside.   
"Yes of course."   
"How did you get your injuries?" He looked at me with worried eyes; just shaking his head as a response.   
"I had an argument with Mrs.Kim, she took it to another level. There should be another 6 months left."   
What's going to happen to Y/N...  
"So what do you think will happen?"   
"She might kill... my wife and I...if we die Y/N will only have her aunts and uncles...knowing them they'd just say yes to the marriage..."   
No...no no no...she can't... Not with him.   
"But Y/N doesn't love him..." He looks at me with pitiful eyes as the words come out of my mouth.   
"Do everything in your power to stop it if we die." He takes my hand and pats it.   
"I'd much rather have you as a son-in-law." He chuckles when my face goes red.   
"She doesn't like me in that way."   
Jihoon, stop feeling this way. Don't feel sad...AISH I HATE MY BRAIN RIGHT NOW.   
"Where...am I?" I hear Y/N from the other side and smile.   
"Go." Grandpa smiles weakly, I left with a heavy heart.   
"Y/N, you fell asleep. I had to carry you!" I laugh as she bows.   
"I'm sorry!" She looks at her grandma and asks if she's ok.   
"Aigoo, worry about yourself. My time here is almost done anyways."   
"Grandma...why are you always like this?!"   
"My pretty grand-daughter don't worry." She says reassuring Y/N. I just stood there and watched as the two bonded. She walks over to her grandpa and asks about the head injury.   
"Y/N if we die, you have to take care of yourself ok?"   
"Alright." her eyes became glossy.   
"How did you get the injury?" My face grows pale.   
"Ah, I slipped on a bar of soap and hit the tile."  
White lies~   
*bing*   
I pull out my phone to see an angry text from S.coups.   
"YAH WE STILL HAVE TO PRACTICE!"   
"Alright, we'll leave right now. Be there in like an hour..."'  
I mentally keep in mind that I'll be killed later and prepare myself.   
"Y/N, they're getting angry we have to leave..." She nods.   
"Goodbye..." I bow and exit with Y/N slowly walking. I check my time and see that it's already 1pm.  
"Wanna eat something?"   
"Yea..."   
We go to the cafe across the hospital and get sandwiches to eat on the go.   
"Jihoon?"   
"Yea?" I said paying for the sandwiches.   
"Is your arm ok?"  
"Huh?"  
I look on my arm and see a burn mark.  
Ah so that was the stinging pain...  
"Oh...haha, I'm fine."   
"Want me to treat it? I have a first aid kit from the hospital."  
Why is she acting so cute...ARGH  
"Ok fine. How'd you get that anyways?" We take a seat at a nearby table, she takes out a white kit from her pocket.   
"Oh, I saw your burn earlier while we were in the hospital so I took one from  
the drawer beside grandma's bed."   
She opened the kit and started taking out the supplies.   
"Ah.." I wince as the ointment goes on the burn. She continues to rub it on the rest of the burn, the stinging pain doesn't go away. She takes the biggest bandaid and puts it on the burn.   
"Here, we need to go." I hand her the sandwich, we walk out and call a taxi. We eat our sandwiches and start talking about rehearsal schedules.   
"I wonder where we'll be staying now."  
Ah right the fire...  
"I think we'll be camping out in the studio for a while. Also we need to get new stuff now."   
"Late night shopping trip?" I laugh at my suggestion.   
"We should go with Seventeen."   
"Alright if you say so~"   
We continue talking about the dorm until we reach the practice building. We enter and see 11 people with angry expressions.   
"Hi..."   
"YAH! WE NEED TO PRACTICE!" I cringe at Hoshi's loud voice.   
"You could've practiced without us..."   
"Y/N you're fine, it's just WOOZI."   
"ME WHY ME?!"   
Unfair much?  
"BECAUSE WE NEED THE MUSIC!!! YOUR OFFICE IS LOCKED!"   
Oh yea...  
"Sorry sorry, let's start practice now ok."   
"Oh yea, we need to go shopping for new stuff, let's go late night shopping tonight ok?"   
The members agree, I plug in the usb and grab the remote. Y/N and I start learning the choreography, we put it together with the music, and practiced till dinner time. Earlier, all of us wrote down what we needed for necessities and were promised by the production team we'd have them after we finished practice. We were all sweating and tired by the time we finished.   
"We all...need deodorant." Seungkwan said out of breath. All of us half heatedly smiled and wheezed out a laugh.   
"We have what you need!"   
Everyone's faces lit up and grabbed what they needed.   
"THANK YOU!"   
We rushed to the shower rooms down the hall and washed off all the sweat.   
Ah the water feels so good right now...  
"Jihoon what happened to Y/N's grandparents?" S.coups asked while we showered.   
What do I say...?  
"They apparently fell in a weird way."   
Please buy it...  
"Ah I see... Are they ok?"   
"Well the injuries weren't that bad, so I guess."   
"Oh that's good."   
We all finished and came out of the shower to see a bunch of food laid out on the practice room floor.   
"DAEBAK WHO BOUGHT THIS?!"   
Side dishes, noodles, drinks, there was enough food for all of us.   
"I did." Y/N came out from my office and laughed.   
"Hey how'd you get into Woozi's office?!"   
"He told me where he puts the key." I laugh at everyone's protests, and start eating with the rest. Y/N tosses the key towards me and I catch them with ease.   
"Alright, cheers for getting new stuff!"   
We all toast and continue chatting and eating. By the time we finished it was already 7:30pm.   
"Time to go shopping!" Y/N said excitedly. We all head out the door and walk to the nearest mall. Many people gave us weird looks for our pajamas, but we didn't care.   
"We need to get clothes and undergarments. Also new chargers...everyone write down what you need for necessities and half of us will go get it."   
We play 'Rock Paper Scissors' to see who goes to the market before clothes.  
"DAMMIT!" DK says being the last loser to go.   
The rest of us wave goodbye and look around at all the stores.   
"This one!" Jeonghan points at the black sign, lots of clothing selections, different styles. All of us go inside and pick out a ton of clothes; to the point where we could barely hold them all with our arms. Then the rest of the members arrived causing a huge ruckus in the store.   
"LOOK WHAT WE HAVE!" All of them held bags of food, necessities, and everything else we needed.   
"Also guess what?" Dino suddenly says.  
"What?"   
"The CEO told us that everything we needed will be paid by Pledis! Clothes, shoes, food, toiletries, EVERYTHING."   
Haha yasssssssss!  
Everyone cheers as we all continue to find clothes. Y/N already had three different outfits that would fit for the four seasons and could easily be mixed and matched.   
Smart... I should start doing that or else I'll end up with a bunch of sweaters and jeans.   
Soon, all of us were finished but we just didn't have proper shoes.   
"WAIT!" We all look at Wonwoo.  
"Vocal team has a challenge. The production team just told us."   
Aw shit... Why now?!  
"The vocal team will be dressing up for the 'boyfriend look.' Y/N will be the judge..."   
I look over to Y/N, she wore a white shirt with ripped jeans.   
Oh my god...she looks so...angelic right now...how? She's just wearing denim and a plain shirt! I want to hug her so bad... JIHOON STOP THIS ARGHH  
"Alright vocal team, start now!"   
The rest of Seventeen waited outside the dressing room area, the area was quite big and the couch could fit them all. I looked through the racks for something casual, I knew that the rest of them would try hard in dressing fancy. All four of us, Seungkwan, DK, Jeonghan and myself went into the changing rooms. When we came out Seventeen was already jumping out of their seats to cheer, enthusiasm filled them all.   
"Alright MC coups in the house!" S.coups stood up and started announcing stuff.   
"Alright each of you can describe your concept, then we'll have Y/N vote. Then you can show a personal talent type of thing. Yes, the members are allowed to influence her votes." He smirks and sits back down.   
DK presents first, his theme was a movie date. A grey blazer, white shirt, and jeans.   
What a strange combination DK...  
"Alright, what genre will you watch?"   
"Of course romantic~"   
The members ah, and continue to question him.   
"I want to hear a song!" S.coups suggests.  
"Same as you, nothing has changed~"   
"I love you!"   
The members ah again as he continues making the heart with his arms saying 'I love you!' repetitively.   
Next was Jeonghan, the members clap as he starts to explain his date look. He was dressed in a black leather jacket, dark wash jeans and a grey shirt.   
"I went for the tough guy look. There's the moon here, motorbike in front, and I'm standing here like this."   
They laugh when Hoshi goes to get the car that was displayed in the store and place it in front of Jeonghan. DK starts making 'bang bang' noises, we all laugh at his antics again.   
DK you make the best faces. HAHAHAHA   
"Where's the girlfriend?!"   
Dino then goes to stand beside Jeonghan making the high pitched squeal fangirls can pull off.   
"Because it's dangerous, walk on the inside." Jeonghan said while pulling Dino closer to him making Seventeen go 'Waaaaah~'   
Next was Seungkwan, he did the amusement park look. He wore a navy blue baseball jacket, with a white shirt and slightly ripped jeans.   
Oh my god the baseball hat ruined it all...  
I laugh mentally, and continue watching.   
"You know this type of best right? A bit of cuteness."   
They snicker as he explained about his amusement park theme.   
"Even if everyone is watching. I can sing."   
"Ohhh~"   
" You, you who I love~" he wraps his arm around me while singing.   
*unamused silence~*   
"I love lotte world~"   
Everyone bursts out laughing as he continued.   
"Let's go together to Everland and lotte world~" he finished off by dancing to the tune.   
No chance of winning HAHAHAHA  
"Alright, lastly Woozi hyung."   
Hoshi comments on his high expectations for my fashion, I start explaining my picnic theme look. A plaid and green jacket, white shirt, and loose ripped jeans. They ah at my explanation, I hear S.coups saying it was his personal favourite look. My confidence level slowly rises at my choice of fashion.   
"Dressing up like you didn't is the trend for 2016."   
"A scene where you run out of gas while driving to the picnic and have to fill up your car."   
Hoshi...you suck...  
"Oh. There's no gas"   
I turn around and do the classic jacket swish, and pretend grabbing the thing you use to fill up the car. I bent down and did a swift but precise motion by slowing down at the end. There's no way to describe how wild Seventeen can get, this has to be one of the biggest reactions I've gotten from them.   
"Even filling up the car has edge!"   
Haha these idiots...  
I smile satisfied with my presentation. We were asked to turn around as they discussed about who won. The four of us started swaying back and forth snapping our fingers while singing a tune.  
"Alright!"   
We turn around and face them.  
"We'll start by having Y/N reveal 3rd place!"   
"Third place is...Jeonghan!"   
"YAY IM NOT LAST!" We laugh as he jumped around celebrating.   
"Your boyfriend look was cool but it was lacking and burdensome."   
Agreed...  
"Second place is...Seung-DK!" S.coups says, we all laugh at Seungkwan's face.   
"The feel of your look was good."   
"Now we have first and fourth place."   
Hahaha...am I last?  
"How about Y/N will put DK's jacket on the winner?"   
"Alright, I'll do it from behind."   
The tension rises... Jeonghan's jacket gets put on Seungkwan, I hold back my laugh until I get the winner's jacket.   
"Ah Woozi hyung!!!"   
I burst out laughing as they give comments about both mine and Seungkwan's look. S.coups ends up apologizing to an angry Seungkwan while we walked to the shoe store.   
"Waaaaah~ look at all the shoes~"   
Dino exclaimed as we entered.   
"Keep in mind we can only have one pair because the company is paying." Mingyu reminds us all.   
We all look around, I see Y/N struggling to get a box of shoes, I reach over her and give her the box. I have my shoes in hand, sneakers that are waterproof and can be wore any day of the year. Who knows when I'll get another pair of shoes.   
Aish...I'm so scared that something bad will happen... Is there someone watching us...?   
I use the credit card that was handed out to us to pay for my shoes, I waited on the side for the others making sure to look out the window in case there were people following us.   
I just have that gut feeling...is there someone?   
After a few more minutes we all grouped together to see if we still needed anything.   
"Um...I still need to get undergarments..." Y/N said.   
"Woozi, go with her." Wonwoo bluntly suggested.   
"E-Eh? Why don't we all just wait outside the store for her...?"   
I've never been to one of...those stores...and I don't wanna go today.   
"No, you should go accompany her. That's final." Hoshi said in a smug tone.   
I blush as Y/N leads the way to the feminine store.   
"Um you can wait here... I'll be quick." She said while also blushing.   
Sorry Y/N...  
I waited by the front door awkwardly standing there while other women looked at me weirdly. Five minutes pass before she comes back with her stuff, the five most awkward minutes of my life. We walk out of the store and take our time walking towards the food court.   
\-   
"Hehehe while they're gone, let's say that they ran out of ramen so they need to share." Hoshi smirks evilly along with the other members.   
"Lady and the tramp!"   
"Aish why can't those two get together already!" They all complain until they get to the cashier.   
"Can we get 12 kimchi ramens?"   
-  
"Woozi!"   
I look to see Seungkwan waving at us, Y/N and I walk over to see everyone eating ramen but there's only one left.  
Something's suspicious...  
"The lady told us they didn't have anymore ramen, you two have to share one." DK says in a rather convincing tone.   
I look around to see all the food stalls closing, what time was it?   
What it's already 11?!  
I grab a pair of chopsticks and share the ramen with Y/N. I look up seeing that there was a strand of ramen, that same strand also being in her mouth.   
What kind of lady and the tramp situation is this...  
I blush and bite off the ramen, taking a napkin to use it as my 'plate.' I continue eating while making sure the strands of ramen don't meet. I see the disappointment in everyone's faces, of course they had purposely did this.   
Fu...why does this have to happen...  
Once we all finish eating, we exit the mall and walk back to the practice room.  
Bored...bored...so bored... Eh what's that...  
The production crew files inside the practice room building, everyone from Seventeen looks at each other with confused faces.   
"What is this?"   
"I don't know...we should head inside." We go inside the building and walk up to the practice room. The production team stands there with cameras set up and 13 chairs set up.   
"Sit down."   
We all murmur as we sit on the stools set out.   
"Alright, because of the fire at the dorm you will earn money to get a new dorm."   
How though...we aren't set to debut yet...  
"The CEO has set up a concert where you will preform your three main songs, and maybe even an extra performance. This will be a live broadcast and we are selling tickets for the concert online. You must not disappoint. You have one week until the concert, work hard!"   
All of us... A concert. Wow...  
Every last one of us stood there in awe at what we just heard, soon Seungkwan burst into happy tears.   
"WE HAVE A CONCERT!!!"   
"AHHHHHHHH!!!"   
All of us were crying, hugging, and screaming at the top of our lungs to celebrate. Though it would be a rough one week, it would all be worth it. Who knows, this could be the start to our big debut.   
"Ok everyone, we need to work really hard. Our dances need to be perfect, the singing has to be on point, everything will be done to the best of our abilities." We all nod as we huddles into a circle.   
"1 2 3, SEVENTEEN FIGHTING!"   
"Should we do an extra performance?"   
What would the performance be though...   
"What kind of performance?"   
"Let's ask the fans!!!" Vernon pulls out his phone and goes to Seventeen's Twitter account. He takes a selfie of us all, everyone had smiles on their faces or tears streaming down their faces along with smiles. The caption reads: "Seventeen's concert coming in one week! Tickets on sale now at this link! Tweet us what type of extra performance you want to see!!!"   
After a while of discussing with each other and lots of fan suggestions, the special extra performance would be a duet cover sung by Y/N and I.   
"Agreed?"   
"Yep." Vernon goes into Twitter again; I open my phone to see yet another post.   
"VERNON!"   
That bastard.   
A picture of Y/N and myself sitting in our seats talking amongst ourselves.   
Caption: "THANK YOU OUR CARATS FOR SUGGESTING! Our extra performance won't be revealed until the show! Please just enjoy this picture of Woozi and Y/N for now~"   
"What is it?" Asks Y/N when I start chasing Vernon.   
"It's nothing Y/N~" I say before running after Vernon again. I grab my guitar and swing it at him, not trying to actually hit him; he runs away. I kick the ball that was left lying around, hitting him where the sun doesn't shine. I start laughing and fall to the floor my thoughts filled with the pain Vernon must feel. The other members who were watching laugh but cringe at the action.   
"Oh Woozi... As scary as ever..."   
"Alright get up and go to sleep, it's late and we need to practice tomorrow! Well technically today but get some sleep."   
I yawn trudging to my office and trying to fall asleep on my office chair.   
Will something bad happen again... Will grandpa and grandma survive? What will happen to Y/N...will she marry Taehyung...?   
-  
Aish, has my Taehyung even met Y/N? How dare they disagree with my proposal now. She's almost 20, that blond haired guy might take her... I can't believe this. Taehyung needs to meet her already, then the company will gain from this.   
I take a sip from my red wine, and hear the office doors open.   
"Mrs.Kim, I have reports."   
I turn away from the large window and sit upright in my office chair.   
"Yes, Mr.Lee proceed."   
"The two old geezers are still alive, they are currently in Yoonji Hospital in Dongdaemun. There was a fire that was set, Seventeen's dorm has been demolished. They stay in their practice room and will have a concert next week. Also tonight they went to their local mall and shopped for new items, nothing suspicious."  
A fire... Don't tell me that bitch...  
"How did the fire start?"   
"The police report says it was from a cigarette that dropped in front of their door which had gas apparently. The Police are still working on the case."   
That bitch did it.   
"As for the geezers, are they going to die anytime soon?"   
"No, the files say they'll be able to be discharged in a week or two."   
"I see, we'll just watch them for now."   
I turn my chair away angrily as I heard the doors shut. I was alone in my office again. I drink the last of my red wine and stare at the dark night sky. I decide to call Mrs. Jeon, ringing her up from the telephone set on my desk.   
*Ringgggg ringggggg*   
"Hello? This is Mrs.Jeon speaking."   
"Yes, this is Taehyung's mom, how are you doing?"   
"Ah Mrs.Kim! We haven't met in such a long time. It's already late! Is there something you needed?"   
Ha this bitch is acting nice.  
"Have you heard about the fire at Seventeen's dorm?"   
"Oh that one, yes why?"   
"Did you set that?"   
"Hahaha, what are you talking about?"   
Liar.  
"You know exactly why I'm particularly curious about Seventeen. I want my Taehyung to marry that girl once she turns 20."   
"Yes, I know. But why would I set that fire?"   
Ha! Acting oblivious now are we?  
"I know you want your Jungkook to marry her also. If he can't get her, you don't want my Taehyung having her either. We both know how much good it would do to our companies. How about we just collaborate? You don't kill the girl, I share the money half and half."   
"...perhaps we should discuss this tomorrow."   
Making excuses now...  
"Alright, what time are you ok with?"   
"How about you come over at 3pm for afternoon snacks?"   
"Ok. Goodnight."   
The line went dead, I put the phone back. My hands form fists, I hit my desk as hard as I could. I couldn't feel any pain because of myself being blinded with rage.   
"AISH!"   
I can't let anyone else marry her. What should I do, kill the grandparents first? AISH that bitch makes my blood boil. I need to keep a watch on her...  
I go out of my office and find Mr.Lee.   
"Mr.Lee." I say knocking on his door.   
"Yes, Madam?" He said stepping out of his room.   
"Keep a watch on Y/N, make sure that my Taehyung meets her at one point got that. Also buy 2 tickets for the Seventeen concert next week."   
"Ok, anything else?"   
"No, you may go to bed now."   
"Yes thank you, goodnight madam."   
My plan is set. I just need to call Taehyung.   
I walk back downstairs and dialed his phone number.   
*Ringgggg ringggggg*   
"Hello? Mom?"   
"Taehyung-ah, are you free next Saturday?"   
"Yes, I think so, why mom?"   
"Ah I bought tickets for the Seventeen concert, I want you to come with me."   
"Ah ok mom. I have to go to sleep soon."   
"Ok son, goodnight."  
"Goodnight mom."   
I grin as I put the phone down, soon they'd be able to get married.   
I wonder if that blond guy will interfere with this. It can't happen. Only my Taehyung can marry her.  
|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|  
This is one of the shorter chapters, there will be more to come hopefully, also the editing will hopefully improve as time passes. Thank you for reading~


	4. Chapter 4: Concert preparations

I'm back again! Yayyyyyy! Lol more chapters. Thank you for being patient!   
|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|  
*bringgggggg*   
"Five...more minutes..."   
What time is it...   
I glimpse around the room looking for a clock somewhere.   
It's only 5am...more sleep...  
"THIS IS HISTORYYYYYY IJE WAKE UP! WAKE UP!WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE UP!!!!"   
"Five more minutes Seungkwan...."   
He stomps around, and rolls me over again and again until I start getting up.   
"It's 5 in the morning!"   
"But we have to start practicing!"   
He's got a point...just get up Y/N.   
I sigh and roll out of my sleeping bag onto the cold plywood floors. Lifting myself up, I go down to get some coffee and to get some air.   
"Oh Y/N, you're here too?"   
It's him. Argh stop feeling this way Y/N!   
"A-Ah yea...I'm just getting coffee."   
"Oh really? Same here. Are you a coffee addict?" He smiles, I laugh and agreed with his comment.   
"Well I need the caffeine."   
"We need to talk about which song we'll do, why don't we just talk here?"   
It was an empty space with a few tables, being here alone with him...it felt like a dream.   
"Yea sure."   
We sit down, Woozi hands me a cup of coffee. I take a sip which instantly wakes me up from my long slumber.   
"What song should we do?"   
"I'm not sure...I don't know that many duets."   
"Maybe we should just compose a duet?"   
"Should we?"   
If we compose one... would it be better?  
"Well it will take a lot to compose a whole new song but I think it should be worth it."   
"For the CARATS?"   
"Yea."   
I throw my empty coffee cup away; we go back to the practice room to see everyone stretching and preparing to start practice. Woozi and I join them, they all look at us with curious glances.   
"Where were you two?"   
"Drinking coffee-"   
"And talking about our duet." Woozi finished my sentence.   
"Let's start off with Shining Diamond, Y/N you need to learn the choreography for this, Adore U, and Mansae."   
I nod and try to follow along with the rest of Seventeen. By the time noon hits, I've learned the choreography for Shining Diamond and Adore U.   
"Alright everyone let's take a lunch break!" Hoshi announces.   
Thank god I'm dying...   
"Seventeen's practice is intense..." I say out loud.   
"The previous group you were in didn't practice like this?" Woozi comes up and hands me a water bottle.   
How does he still look good after practice... The sweat...Argh stopppp  
"Thanks, the group I was in had a lot of trouble... We couldn't practice very much because most of the time we were missing a member."   
"But you have to be committed to become a Kpop idol."   
I knew but Hanyeol didn't...   
"Yea...it was just this one girl. After 4 long years of training the group fell apart."   
"Oh that's sad...well you have us now!" He puts his arm around me.   
"You're getting sweat on me!" I complain but laugh. He chased me around the practice room until I dropped dead on the floor.   
Ah so tiring...  
"Give up?" Woozi said towering over my body.   
"Yea..." I mutter out breathless.   
I close my eyes enjoying the cold floor for a moment. I open my eyes to see Woozi staring down at me smirking.   
"HAHAHA...AHAHAH HAHAHA ST- AHAHAHAHA STOP AHAHA!" He tickled me, I rolled over onto my stomach and laid there.   
"Alright alright, get up." He smiles and hold his hand out. I take it as he lifted me up from the ground. I fall towards him tripping on my own sneakers.   
"Sorry..." I said centimeters away from his face.   
"Woah you two, chill. What do you want to eat?"   
"W-We weren't doing anything!" Woozi protests at S.coups.   
"I'm ok with anything." I say loud enough for S.coups to hear.   
"Ok, should we just cook ramen for everyone then?"   
"Ok I'll go make it." Woozi leaves and goes to make our ramen.   
"What should we do now?"   
"Dare or double dare?"   
Dino why are you suggesting that?! Waaaah...  
The group nods and starts the game off with Jun.   
"Jeonghan! Dare or double dare?"   
"Dare me!" He says confidently.   
"Crack an egg on your head and let us videotape it."   
"MY HAIR!!!" We all laughed as Jun ran off to get an egg while Jeonghan sulked running his hands through his hair.   
I feel your pain... If my hair had to go through that...  
I cringe at the thought of slimy egg in my hair.   
"Alright! 1, 2, 3!" A loud crack was heard, the egg dripped down his hair making it sticky. The rest of us laugh when he goes to wash it off.   
"THIS IS DISGUSTING!" He said before shutting the door.   
Post: video of Jeonghan and the egg.   
Caption: a little fun while waiting for our lunch! 6 more days until Seventeen's concert!   
"YAH!" Jeonghan yells out when he sees the post. He comes back in our circle; our game of dare or double dare continues.   
"Y/N, dare or double dare."    
WHY ME?!   
"Dare..."   
"Hug Woozi from behind while he's cooking!"   
"Jeonghan~ do I have to~"  
"Yes you do~"   
"But Jeonghan~"  
I continue complaining and stalling until they start shoving me out of the practice room. With quiet footsteps they followed as I entered the kitchen. I walked up behind Woozi careful not to make a sound and wrapped my arms around him. I feel his hand touch mine, and blush into his back.   
"Y/N?"   
I don't reply and stay there until he finishes making the ramen. His hand stays on top on mine gripping them tightly.   
Why didn't you run off! Stupid stupid STUPID!   
I let go and ran for my life, once I get behind the door I close it shut. The rest of Seventeen stands and stares at my face of relief. I open my phone to see another Twitter update on Seventeen's profile.   
Post: picture of Y/N hugging Woozi.   
Caption: CARATS LOOK! A rare sight of our beloved Woozi blushing! A dare done by Y/N while waiting for lunch, let's retweet this lots CARATS! We love you all~   
"WAAAAAH!!!" I complain to them, they all laugh and pinch my already red cheeks.   
"Ramen is ready!" Woozi calls from the other side of the door. All of us go inside and start eating our ramen quickly.   
"Y/N what was that hug for?" Woozi said poking at his ramen.   
His expression...ah so cute... He's biting his lips.   
"Ah. That was a dare from Jeonghan."   
"Oh, ok."   
Why does he seem disappointed... He can't...he wouldn't...like me?   
I blush at my thoughts and continue eating ramen.   
"Alright everyone! Let's practice more!"  
Everyone groaned and went to the practice room once again. The tiring dance practice started again, I learned Mansae, we all practiced dancing the three songs until we were drop dead tired.   
"Good work everyone!"   
How can Hoshi still be so loud... I want a shower... Ugh I feel so gross and sweaty.   
"Take out?"   
"Call the Chinese place again..." Everyone then rushed to the shower rooms; I was glad that I got the shower to myself.   
"Neoreul noraehae U Hoo~ Neoreul noraehae U Hoo~"   
Adore you is so catchy...I can't help but sing Woozi's part though... I should probably get out now.  
I start putting on my clothes and head out with a towel drying my hair.   
"I heard you singing Adore U!"   
"Oh was I that loud...?" I scratch the back of my neck when he nods.   
"The way you sung my part was really good though."   
Woozi why you gotta do this to me...   
"Let's go eat I'm hungry..."   
"We have to start making lyrics afterwards."   
Ah right...the work is not done yet.   
"Let's eat! Cheers for a successful concert!"   
"Cheers!" We put our coke cans up in the air laughing and eating.   
"Ah I'm full..." Dino says patting his stomach.   
"You ate 3 servings!!"   
"Well you ate like 5 Mingyu-hyung!!"   
We all laugh and get back to practicing for our concert.   
"Y/N and I have to work on the extra performance!"   
Woozi calls out before taking me by the hand and dragging me to his office.   
"Alright, theme. We need a theme first."   
Hm...how about...  
"When today ends~" I start off singing a line with a tune.   
"I'm standing on this road~"   
"Everyday is like this~"   
Woozi and I continued with the tune making sure to take notes of it all. Soon we were swaying back and forth singing the melody of our duet song.   
"I just want it simple, simple oh~"   
"I just want it simple~"   
The song portrays a dream or goal that we want to reach. There will be hardships, and the path is not easy. Sometimes, you just wish it was simple, this song that we made up is exactly that. We kept going, adding piano notes, guitar, and other effects into the song. We started recording our vocal pieces, occasionally laughing and playing around.   
It's way more fun working with him than I anticipated.  
We added more finishing touches and practiced singing the song over and over again.   
"What is the title of the song?"   
"Simple?"   
"Simple."   
"Simple~" I burst out laughing because of my voice cracking in the middle of singing.   
"Alright I think that's enough practicing for today."   
"Well it's already 2am." I comment looking at the computer screen.   
"We should sleep, I'm dead tired. I don't hear anyone else awake."   
"You're right..." Woozi yawns and grabs a blanket from the bin in the corner of his office.   
"We still need to edit stuff for the other songs..."   
"...ok let's just get this over with."   
I sit beside him once again, and start working on the three songs that need editing.   
"Y/N..."   
"Yea...?"  
"Never mind..."   
We continued working and working, I'm not sure what happened afterwards, my memory was blurry.   
\-   
Will she marry Taehyung... Is there someone watching us? Should I...tell her...? Jihoon stop it. I need to continue... Editing...  
\-   
6:37am   
*knock knock*   
"Y/N? Woozi?"   
"Eh what happened to them?"   
"Shhhh..."   
"Oh the door is unlocked."   
The Seventeen members open the door to see two figures sleeping with their heads on the desk. Computer screen still on, coffee cups left around, and the new music tracks playing in the background. Seventeen stays quiet as they tip toe around all the wrappers and papers left on the floor, then stand around the duo taking pictures of the scene before them.   
"Time to wake them up!"   
"Seungkwan?" Everyone looks for Seungkwan who was still taking picture of the two. The laughter of everyone is enough to stir them up.   
"WAKE UP!!! WAKE UP!! WAKE WAKE WAKE WAKE UPPPPPP!!!"   
Y/N and Woozi groan, they soon start waking up not knowing what happened.   
\-   
Damn you Seungkwan! You're voice is so loud ughhhhh... I wanna sleep more! Is Y/N up..?   
I open my eyes and look over to my right to see Y/N also getting up.   
"Did we fall asleep?"   
"I guess so..." We turn around and see the rest of Seventeen standing there.   
"How long did you guys work for?"   
How long was it... Our duet took a while, editing was... I can't think of anything...  
"I don't know honestly...we just kinda worked until we fell asleep."   
"Is everything finished?"   
"I think so.." I say scratching my head.   
"Wow you two really worked hard, we'll reward you today with a surprise!"   
"Eh?"   
Surprise huh...   
"You'll find out later. Anyways let's eat breakfast first."   
I look at Y/N who's still half asleep, she seemed exhausted.   
"Morning coffee?" I offer.   
She nods and gets up with me to grab some coffee. I check my phone with the coffee in hand and set it down on the table.   
Post: Y/N and Woozi sleeping in messy office.  
Caption: Look what we found this morning~ the two composers asleep working all nighters for you CARATS!!! Show some love by coming to the concert in 5 days!!!  
I laugh at the post and show Y/N. She smiles at the caption; I put away my phone and drink more coffee to wake me up.   
"I'm exhausted... I want more sleep..."   
"Same...coffee isn't helping you much either?"   
"Not a bit..." The both of us walk back to the group and join the before routine stretches. Practicing, practicing, and more practicing took place. We practiced until lunch time and took a break again.   
"Jihoon, Y/N go shower!"   
Eh...but aren't we practicing more after this?   
I look at S.coups with a questioning look, he just sends us both to shower.  
Well I guess it's nice to have a shower... I still think there's someone watching us...   
\-   
"Guys we need to hurry they'll be out any minute!"   
Everyone starts to rush putting the final decorations up, making everything look neat and tidy.   
"Do you think they'll like it?"   
"I honestly don't know."  
\-   
I walk down the hall meeting with Y/N on the way. I opened the door to see that the practice room was dark and had candles lit up leading the way to my office. I look at Y/N as we walked, I twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. Inside the room was a cake and a bunch of candies and chocolates to decorate the cake. The door shut behind us, I heard the lock click meaning we were locked in.   
"Alright you two! You must decorate the cake, you will not be let out until you're done!"   
Y/N and I look at each other and laugh at Hoshi's loud voice.  
"Ok we got it!"   
"By the way there are cameras in there!"   
Ah these idiots are at it again.   
"We should start decorating if we ever want to get out."   
"Yea, all these candies look so good."   
We have fun decorating the cake, eat some of the candy, and sing a bunch of songs.   
I bet the others are having fun watching us.   
Y/N puts on the final chocolate;   
"WE FINISHED!!" I yell at the camera. I high five Y/N making icing go everywhere.   
"Say Good bye to the camera cutely then we'll let you out!"  
"AISH you guys really are overdoing it!"  
Better get this over with...  
"Goodbye, please come to our concert~ hee~" the both of us said together.   
"AHHHHHH SO CUTE!!!" We heard screams from the other side. The door clicks; we get out of the office bringing out the cake. The group smiles at us while we set it down on the table.   
"We still have one more surprise for you two~"   
Hoshi holds out two coupons for free ice cream down the street.   
"Eh? Ice cream?"   
"Take these and get ice cream together! There's also something downstairs~"  
Hoshi shoves the coupons in my hands and kicks us out of the practice room.   
"Be back by 3!"   
"Ok!"   
"What did these idiots do..."   
Y/N and I head downstairs and walk out the exit. There was one bike with a basket in front; something was inside. Y/N and I look at each other then look inside the basket.   
"A camera?"   
"Helmets."   
"Oh there's a note."   
Record your trip~ self documentary!   
"Haha of course they'd do this."   
"There's only one bike though."   
"You can sit behind me, I'll bike."   
We get the camera ready and start going on the bike.   
"Y/N if you don't hold onto me you'll fall!"   
"Ok..."   
She's so shy... So cute...  
I take her arms and make sure they're around my waist.   
"What about the camera?"   
"I can hold it." She lets go of one arm and turns on the camera.   
"Hello~ Seventeen, prepared a trip for Jihoon and I! We're going to get ice cream~"   
"Hello! Y/N make sure you hold on or else you'll fall!"   
"Ok, ok."   
She laughs, I hold her hand just in case while she films.   
"I'm going!" I start biking as she films the whole bike ride talking with the camera.   
"It's cool to look at the view right? The wind feels so nice~"  
Cute...  
"Seventeen only gave us one bike, what meanies..."   
I snicker in the front, she turns the camera towards me.   
"Jihoon~ why are you laughing~"   
"Because of you~"   
We laugh and continue like the the whole bike ride. I stop at the ice cream place, we take off our helmets and go inside.   
"Wait here I'll get ice cream." She goes to sit down with the camera talking to herself. I line up for the ice cream, she sets up the camera so it'd stand up by itself.   
"Hello, what would you like?"   
What flavour does she like...?  
"Um...two strawberry ice creams please."   
"Yes, that'll be 7400 won."   
I hand her the coupons, she scans it and gives me the ice cream. I hear giggles coming from the other side and look back. The camera was pointed at me, I walk towards her with the ice cream in my hands.   
"Here."   
"Oh how'd you know I liked strawberry?"   
"I just picked the flavour I liked."   
"Wow look~ ice cream!"   
We wave our ice creams in front of the camera and start eating.   
"Delicious~"   
"What should we do after this? We still have an hour."   
"Go outside to the park?"   
"Sure, what are we doing right now?"   
"I don't know, they just sent us out here."   
"Seventeen, I know you'll eventually watch this! Why did you send us out?!"   
I talk loudly in front of the screen.   
We finish eating and go outside to the park walking around.   
"It's so nice today~"   
"I bet you CARATS are wondering what the special performance will be~"   
We tease the CARATS knowing this'll be broadcasted.   
"Don't worry we won't disappoint you~"   
"Yes yes, you saw the Twitter post right? Y/N and I were working hard all night!"   
"How many retweets did that get?"   
"I'll check right now!" Y/N gets out her phone and checks our Twitter account.  
"DAEBAK! 500,000 retweets!!"   
"WOW! CARATS YOU REALLY ARE AMAZING!"   
"Should we do something as a thank you?"   
"Heart?" I hold the camera with one hand and make a heart with Y/N and i's hands.   
"Thank you~ we'll work hard~"   
"We should probably start walking back." We walk back to the ice cream place where the bike and helmets were, then set off for the practice room again.   
"Thank you Seventeen for giving us time to relax! We'll work even harder now!"  
"Seventeen we love you all!"   
Y/N and I say goodbye to the camera, she turns it off.   
"I'm so thankful to have you all..." Y/N tells herself. We arrive at the practice room and enter the building. I grab some coffee since we'd be working on everyone's vocals. Everyone was practicing the dance performance, all of them sweaty, Y/N and I stood by watching until they finished 'Shining Diamond.'   
"Wow good work." I clap, they finally notice our presence.   
"So did you have fun?"   
"Yea, here's the camera back."   
I toss it towards Seungkwan, he catches it and tells us about what they've worked on.   
"We need to work on vocals."   
Everyone lines up behind the office door while I unlock it and set up everything.   
"Y/N you'll be helping me!"   
She walks inside and takes the pair of headphones on the desk.   
"Ready?"   
"I'm not sure..." She replies hesitantly.   
"Don't worry it'll be fine!" I smile and turn on the microphone in the recording booth.   
"Alright first person come in!"  
One by one we got each recording done, only Y/N and I had to record ours. After we were finished it was already past dinner time.   
"Y/N! Woozi! Are you guys done? Dinner's ready!!"   
We walk out of the door and see everyone sitting on the floor eating pizza.   
"Let's eat and then edit."   
We start eating while chatting about the songs and improvements.   
"The tune is still the same, but it'll sound a bit different with all the vocals mixed in."   
"Once you're finished editing you'll have to give it to us so we can practice."   
"Yep, we'll finish by tonight right Y/N?"   
"Hopefully. We just need a lot of coffee."   
Ha so true...get ready for one more tiring night...   
"So how about your extra performance?"   
"We ended up composing a whole new song..."   
"Eh?!?" The members were shocked and didn't hold back any of their concern.   
"So you guys finished that in one night?!"   
"Yea..."   
"So that's why you two were so tired!"   
"Especially Y/N though, she isn't used to all nighters yet."   
"I will be by the time we debut!"   
All of us joke around and finish up eating the rest of the pizza. We all start practicing once again, the practice won't stop.   
Only 5 more days of this...CARATS watch out we're coming!   
Y/N and I go wash up first and get into our pyjamas. I get some coffee from downstairs and bring up four coffee cups. I enter my office and see Y/N there setting everything up. I set down the coffee and start helping, I look at the computer screen with everything. It made my eyes sore just looking at everything.   
"Let's start... Also we should practice singing our duet."   
"Ok...this is so tiring...but after this no more composing left right?"   
"Right."   
We start working our butts off, our thought process was only filled with getting the best quality music out of this and getting it finished by tonight.   
Y/N starts humming our duet, I join along and it escalates to us full out singing as we worked.   
"Hahaha that was fun, I love working with you in here." I try to hide my blush as she said that.   
Does she like me too...?   
I see her covering her mouth and looking away.   
"Well, we'll be working together all the time now. I'm glad that you love working together!" I try to brush it off, she smiled and we continued singing.   
"You know, this office isn't just my office anymore. It's ours." I say leaning back on the office chair.   
We should really get another one...  
"It's already 1am?" She says looking at the clock.   
"Oh it is... The coffee is starting to wear out..."   
"Same happening here." She rubs her eyes.   
"Well we've already finished editing, everything is on the usb, it's just our duet. How about we practice tomorrow and go to sleep."   
"Yep ok... Let's just clean up."   
We start cleaning up mesmerized at the mess we created.   
*thump*   
"Y/N?!"  
I turn around to see her fallen fast asleep on the floor. I pick her up and set her down on my big office chair. I grab a blanket and put it on her, she sleeps soundly without knowing that she fell asleep.   
She looks so peaceful...Taehyung...does she love anyone yet...will she love before it's too late...  
I comb her hair with my hand, it was so silky and smooth. I kiss her forehead, then get another blanket falling asleep on her shoulder.   
Someone is watching us...   
\-   
*knock knock*   
"Come in."   
"Mrs.Kim, have a look at these photos from today and have a look on their Twitter account."   
He slides the brown file to her on the desk. She takes it and opens the file revealing its contents. Pictures of Woozi and Y/N enjoying their special outing from Seventeen. Her face scrunched up in disbelief and disgust.   
"Seventeen prepared a special outing for the two because of the hard work they've displayed. Look on their Twitter account."   
With her fingers shaking with rage, she checked their Twitter account to find multiple photos of them together; the most recent one being a video of their cake decorating activity.  
Post: Clip of Y/N and Woozi decorating cake.   
Caption: We let these two hardworking composers have a fun afternoon with more to come! Ice cream prepared for them and a bike ride too after this! We love these two and you CARATS! #17reward   
"They're just friends, nothing to worry about."   
Though her face told otherwise, she despised them being so close. Her hands were balled up into fists which then loosened. She figured that Y/N wouldn't like him anyways since they were in the same group.   
"Thank you Mr.Lee."   
'Just 5 more days' she thought. She smiled knowing that Mrs.Jeon wouldn't get in her way anymore. They had sorted things out and agreed that they'd split the money half and half. Her thoughts were set on Taehyung getting married with Y/N.   
"Mrs.Kim? The two geezers have been discharged."   
"What? Just keep an eye on them for now."  
\-   
The next five days were focused on perfecting their performances. All of them had to dance in sync, they worked all day and night not stopping. Seventeen then decided it was time for them all to take a breather before the performance.   
"Alright Seventeen we're going on a trip to..."   
Hoshi leaves them hanging looking at them all with taunting looks; then pulls out 13 tickets.   
"EVERLAND!!!!"   
Seventeen cheered loudly and started jumping around and dancing. They all went to change into clothes and met up again in the practice room. Loud chatter filled the air until the last person came to join.   
"EVERYONE COME AND GET YOUR TICKETS!!"   
They stood in a line while S.coups handed out the tickets.   
"ALRIGHT LET'S GO!!!"   
Everyone rushes downstairs and loads the bus that was waiting for them.   
"The bus to hell!"   
They laugh and joke around about the first time they rode the 'bus to hell.'   
\-   
Woozi and I are both forced to sit beside each other. We all break out into a loud chatter and start talking about what we would do in Everland.   
"Jihoon you have to come with me on the big roller coasters!"   
"Ok, ok. You're such a little kid." He laughs and ruffles my hair.   
"We also have to eat a lot of candy!"   
"Oh we should get some candy to take home, the sour ones to help keep us awake while working."   
"Jihoon~ relax for a bit and have fun! Though we are getting candy for back home." I laugh and playfully punch him in the arm.   
"Alright I'll relax as long as you're with me."   
"Ok~"  
We laugh at each other though inside my heart was racing.   
Does he like me?! He's blushing... Why is he so cute... Woozi you're killing me...   
"We only have a few more minutes until we're there!!" Everyone jumps around excitedly in their seats. All of us were ready to run out the bus door and start going around Everland."   
"How long are we staying?"   
"UNTIL WE CAN'T STAND ANYMORE!!" Dino yells from the back. He was the Maknae and he was the most excited out of all of us.   
The bus comes to a stop and the bus doors open, without thinking I grab Woozi's hand and rush out of the door. The entrance had royal arches, the gates were open and we were one of the first people there.   
"Y/N you're so excited, let's go!!!" Woozi grips my hand tighter, we both sprint along the pathway rushing through the gates with our tickets.   
"Thank you, enjoy your time in Everland!"   
"YAH YOU TWO!" Woozi and I look behind us as we got through the gates. The rest of Seventeen ran towards us shouting, the lady was astonished at the amount of people running towards her.   
"YOU TWO LEFT US!!!"   
"Sorry..." We say and bow down.   
"Aigoo, you two are so cutesy with each other."   
"Ah hyung!" Woozi complains blushing.   
"Yah look! Look! This is the same as the incident from when we first saw you two!"   
We look down at our hands and let go of each other.   
"What's your excuse this time?" Jeonghan teasingly says.   
"Ah!" They look at me; I sulk not knowing what to say.   
"We have no excuses..." Woozi whispers to me.   
"I think I know that already." I whisper back while looking at Seventeen who stood there staring at us.   
"AISH can you two just date already?!"   
"It's not like that!!!" We said at the same time.   
"Ah whatever let's just enjoy!"  
Thank god for Wonwoo...  
We all rush towards the rides passing by a bunch of food stalls and gift shops.   
"Jihoon! Let's go on that one!!"   
I drag him to the first roller coaster I see and get on the ride being the first ones on.   
"Y/N have you been to Everland before?"   
"No, it's my first time."   
"Oh! I'll show you the best food." He winks at me and laughs.   
So sweet...Woozi what have you done to me... Why do I always feel like this...  
"Please keep your hands and feet in the cart, we will be starting shortly."   
More people come in and ride behind us.   
"Isn't that Y/N and Woozi?!"   
"DAEBAK It is!!"   
Soon everyone knew we were in the front. The ride starts and the chatter dies down. The wind blew into my face as I screamed out of happiness, I could hear Woozi screaming beside me and a bunch of other people screaming from behind us. A light flashes meaning they took our photo. After only a minute or two the ride was over, we had to get off the ride and move to to the next. A bunch of fangirls came up to us both asking for signatures handing us pens. Woozi and I ended up happily greeting the fans, taking pictures with them; overall it was like getting bombarded by fangirls. It practically was that though, we left the ride and said goodbye to the fans.   
"Woozi and Y/N! Why do you keep leaving us?!!" S.coups complained when we came out the exit.   
"Sorry, sorry." We bowed and walked with them to the other roller coaster.   
Riding with Seventeen was way different, we were bombarded by WAY more fangirls. Lots more selfies with them until we finally escaped the crowd.   
"Now let's get lunch! I'm hungry!!" Complains Jun.   
"Alright alright, meet at that spot?" S.coups points at a shady grass corner. We all agree and head off our separate ways to get food.   
"Y/N let's go!"   
Woozi takes my hand again and brings me to a chicken stall.   
"They have the best chicken, I'll pay."   
Woozi you're making me fall for you even more and more...  
"Wow you're the best!"   
"Which one do you want?"   
"The spicy one!"   
We stood in line and got our chicken, the rest of Seventeen sat on the grass eating their food. I take a bite of the chicken, it was really good.   
"Y/N, say ah~"   
I open my mouth, he puts a piece of hot chicken in my mouth. I give him a thumbs up, and look at my spicy chicken poking it around.   
Should I also...  
"Jihoon, you too say ah~" I say shyly.   
He opens his mouth and I put the spicy chicken inside.   
"It's good." His face starts turning a bit red, he drinks a bit of cold water. The members looked at us and saw Woozi's face red.   
"Woozi? Did you eat something spicy?"   
"Haha yea..."   
"Woozi!!! Your spice tolerance isn't good!" Vernon says.   
Eh?!?   
"Jihoon? Why didn't you tell me?!"   
"No it's ok, I'm fine." He smiles trying to reassure me.   
"Woozi!! Aish don't scare us like that!" Everyone from Seventeen agrees, myself included, he apologized to us. We all continued eating until we finished.   
"Let's go on the other rides rather than roller coasters or else we'll vomit."   
All of us go on the bumper cars, teacups, anything that looked fun we tried it.   
"Let's go watch that!" I say to the group and drag them all into the theatre. We all sat in the row chatting with each other.   
"What is this about?" Woozi whispers beside me.   
"I actually don't know I just saw the poster that looked cool."   
We laughed together; the lights dimmed and a spotlight was seen.   
"Hello and welcome to Everland! Is everyone having a good time so far?"   
"Yes!"   
"Good good, today's performance will be about a young girl who fell in love with a boy from the other kingdom."   
The little girl came out onto the stage, she was wearing traditional clothing while singing a tune. Throughout the show there were witty comments, the whole story revolves around the hardships of love. Each scene hooked you in more and more, then the final scene came. The girl was locked away in her kingdom and the boy was left alone waiting underneath a willow tree.   
"Any singers in the audience?!" The speaker rung out. The group pointed at Woozi and I, we pointed at each other.   
"Ah those two in the back!"   
The spotlight blinded the both of us as we walked down the stairs onto the stage.   
"You know this song right?" The narrator asks us showing the title of the song. He shows us where to stand and tells us to start singing with the music.   
"Before I met you, my life was lonely and cold~"   
"I had no inspiration, and stood in the snow~"   
We continued until the we sing the final line in perfect harmony.   
"There is no one else but you~"   
The crowd cheers, Seventeen members cheering the loudest; we bowed then stepped down from the podium.   
"May I ask your names?"   
"Hello, I'm Woozi from the band Seventeen, I'm the vocal unit leader, producer, and composer." He passes the microphone.  
"Hello, I'm Y/N also from Seventeen, I'm part of the vocal team, and I help with composing also."   
"Wow so are your group mates are also here?"   
"Ah yes, they're in the audience."   
They stood up and waved, the crowd cheered more for us all.   
"Ah have you debuted?"   
"No, but we're having a concert tomorrow, today is our relaxing day."   
"Oh really? I hope you enjoy your stay at Everland! Everyone let's wish them good luck!"   
"Yes thank you!!"   
"Well that's the end of our show! The exit is on the right side of the room!" Woozi and I walk out together not expecting that we'd have to sing.   
"Let's just walk around."   
We all agree and start walking around, take a few pictures, buy more food. We all ate cotton candy while walking to one of the gift shop stalls.   
"Y/N come here!" I hear Woozi yell out. I walk over to the direction of the voice to see him holding cat ears. He puts them on my head, I grab a pair of ears and put them on him too. We laugh at each other and end up buying the ears.   
"Wow I want ears too!!" The other members look at the ears on our heads.   
"Wow! So cute!!!! I want one too!"   
Everyone from Seventeen wanted ears too; all of us ended up wearing ears on our heads.   
"Noona! Can I take a picture with you?"   
Aw she's so cute...  
I smiled at the little girl tugging at my shirt.   
"Of course you can!" Woozi stops to see me talking with the little girl and walks over.   
"Hello Oppa!"   
She's so cute!!! Ahhhh I'm gonna die!!  
"Oppa can we take a picture with noona?"   
He smiles and nods. Her mom stood there laughing at her daughter. Woozi put his arm around me, we faced the camera and smiled with the little girl.   
"Thank you!"   
We stood up and bowed at her mom who then walked with her to the gift store.  
"Mom! I want the same ears that noona wore! Then maybe I will meet someone like that Oppa!"   
Woozi and I laughed hearing the little girl's comment. We get back together with the group, walking around the garden and getting more food to snack on.   
"Look line friends!!" DK excitedly runs into the store looking at all the stuff inside.   
"Wow this store is huge..."   
There were lots of people, once again we had to sign stuff, and take pictures with the fans.   
"Y/N! Look at this!"   
There were a bunch of hats displayed, Woozi grabs one and takes off his ears.   
"Hold this."   
I take the ears from him while he puts on the hat.   
"It's cute right?"   
"Haha yea."   
Omg what did I just say... Why'd I do that?! Stupid!!! Waaaah!!!   
He takes off the hat and puts on the ears. I look around more and see a small notebook.   
Wow so pretty...   
"DK are you finished?"   
"Yea!"   
We leave the shop and walk to the concert stage. We watch the performances, clapping and enjoying ourselves. By the time they ended, it was already dark outside. The lights were lit up, Everland looked beautiful during the night. We stood by the huge lit up sign and took a group photo.   
"Let's all go on the Ferris wheel!"   
We all walked down the lit up paths, admiring the dazzling sight.   
"Let's get candy!!!" Woozi says excitedly.   
"You're like a kid on Christmas morning, who else wants candy?"   
I raise my hand along with Jun and Dino.   
"Alright we'll go to the Ferris wheel while you guys can get candy."   
"Wow so many selections!!"   
It was candy galore, everything from gummy worms to Turkish delight, it was all there. I grab a bag and start putting candy inside, once I paid I took a bunch of pictures of the candy palace that I wouldn't be able to see for the longest time.   
"Are you ready?"   
"Huh, yea."   
The four of us walk to the Ferris wheel arriving in a few minutes.   
"Woozi you're going with Y/N~" Jun says and pats his shoulder.   
Dino comes up to him and whispers in his ear. He hits Dino in the arm playfully.  
"You're joking." He says to Dino before walking with me to line up.   
"Tonight is really nice... When do you think we'll be able to have another relax day like this?"   
"Not in a long while."   
We sigh and go onto the ride facing each other.   
"I'm so nervous for tomorrow..." I say out loud.   
"You don't need to be, you'll do fine."   
"But what if I mess up on stage..."   
"Just do it like we always do during practice."   
"I'm still worried..."   
I look out of the window looking at the view.  
"It's pretty..."   
"Pretty... Like you..." I blush at his comment and look out the window more.   
Woozi... would he like me... I wonder how grandma and grandpa are doing... I hope they're released already.   
The cart rocks, I jump out of my seat but sit back down. In the end Woozi convinced me that it would be an amazing performance and that we'd do great.   
"Y/N?"   
"Yea?"   
"Do you love anyone right now?"   
I pause my train of thought and think about it.   
What does love even feel like? Love is such a strong word...do I love him...?   
"I... Can't answer that..."   
"Ok, what if you were forced to love someone?"   
That'd be a horrible thought...   
"I don't think I could handle being forced into love."   
"Ok...anyways are you ok?"   
"I should be asking you that." We continue talking about the office and all the improvements that we need.   
"I was thinking about getting another office chair for you, also it isn't my office anymore. It's our office."   
"We can worry about that after the concert."   
"Hey look, they posted the group picture on Twitter.   
Post: Group photo in front of Everland sign.   
Caption: Spent an amazing day at Everland during rest day before the concert! We hope to see many CARATS at the concert!! We love you!!!"   
I look up from the screen to be face to face with Woozi. The cart shakes making me lean forwards. I widen my eyes realizing that our lips were touching. I pulled away blushing and sat back down in my seat realizing what had just happened.   
"Sorry!"  
I apologize not looking at him, I stare out the window again thinking to myself.   
"It's fine..." He replies shyly.   
Ah! What did I just do?! My first kiss...with Woozi... so embarrassing...what'll happen now? I just hope this'll wash over soon...Is he...  
I glance over to catch him staring at me with a blush on his face. He looks out the window again, the ride comes to a stop once we reach the bottom. We walk out and see everyone else standing there waiting for us.   
"Let's go!!"   
We join the rest of them and skip back to the exit.   
"Thank you for your visit at Everland!!"   
We load the bus and sit in our original seats. As we leave, the sound of fireworks go off, the pretty coloured designs exploding into the sky.   
"Pretty..." I mumble.   
"Y/N?" Woozi turns to face me.   
"Yea?"   
"Don't worry about what happened on the Ferris Wheel, it was an accident. Let's be normal again ok? I hate this awkward tension." He pats my shoulder, I smile happily knowing that I wouldn't have to care about these little things when I'm around him.   
"I hate this tension too."   
We laugh and play a few hand games while heading back home.   
"Hoshi 7!"   
"Hoshi Hoshi Hoshi Hoshi Hoshi Hoshi-"   
"AH! YOU'RE OUT!!!"   
"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PICK ON ME?!?" Hoshi complains; we all laugh at his impressions of everyone. We arrive at the practice room building and go up the stairs. I go wash up and get ready, taking off the cat ears from my head. I smile recalling the memory; memories from today that I will never forget, Seventeen is my home now. I put the ears in my bag that also has the candy we bought. Then I lay out my sleeping bag trying to fall asleep, I couldn't.   
"Y/N? Are you still awake?" Seungkwan asks from beside me.   
"Yea...I can't sleep."   
"Is there something wrong?" I hear him turn his body so he's facing me.   
"Just nervous for tomorrow..."   
"You'll do fine, I've heard you and Woozi practice together before. You two sound amazing." He smiles and comforts me.   
"I love you guys...I don't know what would happen to me if I didn't meet you all."   
"You're family now, we'll help you through anything." With that we both agreed to fall asleep.   
Why can't I sleep...sigh. Maybe if I get tired I can sleep. Oh how about I clean the office.   
I get up from my sleeping bag and open the office door. Woozi was lying down on his desk sleeping.   
He even looks cute while sleeping...  
I start picking up the coffee cups and taking down the equipment. I look at Woozi once again and put a blanket on top of him.   
"Goodnight Jihoon..." I whisper nearby him.   
"Y/N...don't... leave me..."   
Huh...is he awake? Sleep talking?  
I go out the office and get to sleep wondering if he heard me or not.   
|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|  
I'm sick so I'm gonna be writing for the rest of the day until art class begins. Maybe two updates in one day for today? Thanks for reading again! I can't thank you all enough!


End file.
